Love Plus Lies Equals Friends The Musical
by Confusedchick
Summary: Kagome finally leaves for college and there she meets new and exciting friends, has new experiences, and finds a new love. You'll enter into the lives of her new friends and their own journeys! RinxSessh KagxInu SanxMir
1. Act 1

_**Hey Hey! How are you guys? It's definitely been awhile since I've written a long fic. This is my official notice that I'm coming back unless something happens to my computer again! :( Anyway this story is really special to me because I have been working on it for a year on and off. At first an idea of a musical seemed silly, but then I realized there are people out there that have the imagination that I have so they sing the songs in their head while reading even though they don't know them. Oh yeah, most of the songs I wrote on my own. I'm not the best song writer but I know how to get my point across. Hehe. This story started off as a Kagome and Inuyasha story. (sorry fans) but I'm just darn in love with Sesshoumaru and Rin. So now the first couple being honored in this one is Rin and Sesshoumaru. No matter how boring the beginning may seem keep reading because I promise you this story is too interesting to keep your eyes off! Now enjoy my beautiful story! please... : ) Be mindful this is not written completely like a play. The dialouge and actions are like regular stories. Oh yeah, and sorry you guys Sesshoumaru is a tad bit OOC. Just a tad.**_

_**Introduction to Characters:**_

_**Rin - Kagome's soon to be bestfriend - 20 yrs. old - She is happy, bubbly, and sweet, but not completely innocent. Boyfriend - Sesshoumaru. She has dark brown long hair, and brown eyes. **_

_**Kagome - Rin's soon to be bestfriend. - 19 - She loves to have fun, but is a little shy. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. **_

_**Sesshoumaru - Rin's boyfriend/ Inuyasha's brother - 23 - He is quiet and evil. Rin is the only person that can make him smile, except if something funny happens then he'll chuckle softly. He has silver hair and amber eyes. **_

_**Inuyasha - 20 - He is grumy, irratatible, hot and knows it, half demon, but people don't care. He has silver hair and amber eyes.**_

_**Sango - Kagome's other soon to be bestfriend - 21 - She is very jealous and happy. She's dating Miroku, but she beats him up a lot for looking at other girls. She has brown long hair and brown eyes. **_

_**Miroku - Sango's boyfriend - 21- He is very flirtateous and giddy. He is always getting hit by Sango or trying to get Sango to make out with him. He has short brown hair and purple eyes. (yay purple!)**_

_**Kagura - Sesshoumau's ex girlfriend - 22 - She is usually getting around ( wink wink). She is always in skimpy clothes or trying to get Sesshoumaru back. **_

_**Kikyou - Inuyasha's ex girlfriend - 20 - Also she usually gets around with Kagura. Trys to get Inuyasha back...**_

**Now fowards with the story!**

Kagome's little brother threw her last suitcase in the car and heaved a sigh of relief. Kagome ruffled his hair and giggled.

"Thanks little bro. Your one step closer to getting me out the house." Kagome explained and winked.

"Yeah, still gonna miss picking on you and scaring away those guys." Souta said and Kagome grunted then rolled her eyes.

"Yep, that's it." Kagome said and walked off to her mother.

"You ready, dear?" Her mother aksed.

"Yeah, mom. Off start my new journey!" Kagome exclaimed and got in the car. When they finally arrived Kagome got out and smiled.

"Shikon Jewel University here I come." Kagome whispered to herself and got her bags out the car.

"Ok, sweetie, bye!" Kagome's mother exclaimed as she wiped a tear away.

"Bye mommy." Kagome said and hugged her tightly.

"Break a leg." Her mom whispered.

"I will." Kagome whispered back into her mom's hair. Her mom got into the car and waved one last time then drove off. Kagome looked at her new home and smiled. She then look at her two large suitcases and sighed. Kagome lifted both, much to her strength's dismay, and struggled up stairs. As she was walking she bumped into a girl that looked around her age. She wore a high pony tail and had big brown eyes. She was wearing a black kami bra and some jean shorts, and some black flip flops.

"I am so sorry honey, I wasn't watching where I was going! Your new right? My name is Rin, what's yours?" The girl said with a big smile on her face as she helped Kagome up.

"Um, Kagome, and it's definitely ok. I needed a break from those suitcases anyway." Kagome said as she dusted off her jeans.

"Oh wow honey you have quite a bit of stuff here! Need any help?" Rin said and grabbed one of the bags.

"I guess that's a yes." Kagome said and got the other suitcase.

"What's your room number? It only took me a year to figure this place out." Rin said as she stared at me expectantly.

"Oh um..." Kagome started as she got out her paper with her information on it.

"408." Kagome finished and sighed as she put the paper back in her pocket.

"Oh my gosh! That's my room number! Either they're kicking me out or your my new roommate!" Rin said and Kagome giggled. After following Rin for what seemed forever they reached their room.

"Here's your bedroom. Closet over there. As you can see the kitchen is right here when you open the door and living right beside it. Bathroom right here. I pay for cable so no worries on T.V. Also if you need anything I'm always open. Also on nights I'm not here or come in late don't get worried. I have a social life. Got it?" Rin explained and smiled.

"Uh yeah, pretty simple." Kagome said and smiled back.

"Now to meet my group of friends!" Rin exclaimed and left the dorm room. Kagome followed, kinda scared all her friends would be too giddy for her. One Rin was enough. They showed up at a pizza palor not far from the dorm. When they stopped at a table it was full of some...colorful friends. One was a handsome demon, another was a half demon (hottie alert), next was a pretty girl with long brown hair, another boy with short hair. 'Unique.'

"Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru, my boyfriend. Inuyasha his brother, Sango my best friend and Miroku my other best friend and her boyfriend. You guys this is Kagome, she's my new roommate. Say hi everybody!" Rin said as she introducedher to everybody. Sango and Miroku said regular hi's, the hottie made a 'feh' sound and mumbled hi.

"Sesshoumaru." Rin growled under her breath and game him a death glare.

"Hello." He said bordely. Kagome smiled and sat next to Rin where she was sitting next to her rude boyfriend. She really didn't expect for Rin to be with someone the very opposite of her. Although he seemed to losen up around her. He smiled softly when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kagome, would you like some pizza? Sour face here is buying." Rin asked, referring to her boyfriend.

"No, I'm good." She said although she forgot to eat breakfast this morning because of her nerves.

"Aw come on. He's not mean." Rin said and pouted. Kagome giggled.

"Naw." Kagome said and stared at the pizza across the table.

"OK then. How about this, I get a slice of pizza and if I'm not that hungry, you can have it." Rin explained and got the waitress to bring another slice of pizza. Rin winked at her and she took the pizza and started eating.

"Always works." Rin said and turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"Gosh you eat like a pig." Inuyasha said and rolled his eyes. Kagome glared at him slowly.

"Inuyasha right? Good, I am so sorry I can't fall to my knees and beg you for your forgiveness for eating like...like.." Kagome searched around dramatically.

"A human." Kagome said sarcastically and Rin giggled. The table except for Sesshoumaru made a 'oh' sound.

"Oh really humans eat like that? Man, I'm real messed up I thought the food went in your mouth." Inuyasha replied back equally sarcastic.

"I could see how you could get that impression, you being a dog and all. Hey do you get to see in color?" Kagome said sarcastically excited as she sat up on her elbow and stared amazingly.

"Shut up wench! I'm better than you anyway." Inuyasha said starting to get embrassed.

"Yep! You dream on that." Kagome said and smiled.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said and stared out the window.

"Upsetting you dog boy?" Kagome said as a challenge.

"No, just annoying." He said quietly and continued to stare out the window.

"Well that was a great start, but Kagome has to go get unpacked and checked in for her classes. See you guys later." Rin said after the pow wow. Sesshoumaru held onto her waist.

"See you tonight right?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin softly.

"Yep." Rin said softly and smiled. They kissed passionately as Rin slowly got up.

"Bye ya'll!" Rin said as she broke the kiss.

"You guys seem like a really good couple." Kagome said as they were walking on campus.

"Yeah, we've had our ups and downs, but in the end I'll always love him. What about you and Inuyasha?" Rin asked mischevously. Kagome grunted and rolled her eyes.

"He's a jerk. A complete jerk." Kagome grumbled.

"That's what you say now. Trust me, Sango said the same thing about Miroku and now they're going out! I think you two would make a good couple." Rin said as she whistled. Kagome hit Rin in the arm.

"Don't jinx me like that! I would never go with him in a million years!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Rin said and smirked. She stepped infront of Kagome smoothly and started to sing.

_If there isn't one thing I haven't seen _

_It wouldn't be a... LIE!_

_If there isn't much to experince_

_I'd say it's... NOT a lie_

_You can tell me over and over _

_And I'd say... It's a LIE_

_So wipe that silly angry look off your face_

_Cause I can see right through it...._

"So how about you and Kagome there?" Miroku asked as they got into Inuyasha's dorm.

"Ugh! Don't even mention that wench's name." Inuyasha said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Aw come on! You know you like her. I saw you eyeing her when Rin introduced her." Miroku said and sat across from him.

"Man I don't like her. She ain't even cute!" Inuyasha exclaimed and looked around. Miroku shook his head and stood up and began to sing.

_LIES..._

_It's one thing I can read and I can read it very well_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You think she's a cutie_

_Don't tell me I'm loney _

_Alright..._

_LIES!_

_It's funny how you you can say you don't like her..._

_But you get this twinkle in your eye when you fight her_

_Man I've seen it already so don't tell me another lie!_

_So wipe that silly angry look off your face_

_Cause I can see right through it....!_

Rin dances around Kagome and smiles as she starts to sing again.

_LIES..._

_It's one thing I can read and I can read it very well_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You think he's a cutie_

_Don't tell me I'm loney _

_Alright..._

_LIES!_

_So if he's cute and single_

_Keep on arguing girl!_

Kagome rolled her eyes.

_Cause we know you can mingle_

_I know she likes you so keep it up_

Inuyasha threw a pillow at him. Now both singers were singing at the same time.

_Keep it going! Because it might just be YOU!_

_If you stop with the..._

_LIES..._

_It's one thing I can read and I can read it very well_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You think they're a cutie_

_Don't tell me I'm loney _

_Alright..._

_LIES!_

Rin stroke a pose and smiled.

"Ugh, whatever." Kagome and Inuyasha grunted at the same time.


	2. Act 2

_**Hey Again! This is the official chap. 2 of Love Plus Lies Equals Friends The Muscial. (I didn't know you couldn't put symbols in your title.) Hope you enjoy it! Oh and I forgot the freaking disclaimer.**_

_Disclaimer: I, Skyler, do not, in any way shape or form, own the Inuyasha series. _

_**Now on with the story!**_

"So what's your major?" Rin asked as she sorted through what to wear that night.

"I want to be a singer. A wonderful, over paid, yet fablous singer!" Kagome replied and smiled as she looked up from her notebook.

"Can't wait to hear ya!" Rin exclaimed as she finally picked something.

"What's yours?" Kagome asked.

"Dance. I've always dreamed of being a ballerina. When I dance I'm at my own peace and I forget everything." Rin said as she slipped on her dress.

"Can't wait to see you dance. What's Sesshoumaru's? Ruling the world?" Kagome said as she laughed powerfully to imitate Sesshoumaru. Rin giggled.

"Art, surprisingly. He can draw anything with a shape. Inuyasha's if you were wondering, is writing. He has some beautiful poems. Sango and Miroku both act. They're all pretty good." Rin explained as she applied her make up.

"Wow interesting career choices. So where are you going tonight?" Kagome asked while looking at Rin's beautiful attire.

"Sesshoumaru is taking me to a ballet, even though he finds them boring unless I'm up there." Rin expained and smiled.

"How nice." Kagome stated and stood up.

"Have a great time." Kagome said as Rin was leaving.

"Thanks, bye!" Rin exclaimed and left. Kagome drifted off into a good sleep until she heard Rin slam the door and open Kagome's door. Kagome quickly sat up and realized it was around 2 a.m.

"Oh good your up! You won't believe this!" Rin stated angrily as she threw off her high heel shoes.

"What happened?" Kagome asked very concerned. Rin took a deep breath and all of the sudden the room got dark and the spotlight shined on Rin in a completely different outfit with a cane.

_Ok we're at the ballet... (says) Right?_

_And then the end of the show (says) Ok?_

_We're all happy and freaking dandy... (says) Yep._

_Until she she shows her face! (Kagome says) Who?_

_That dirty, funny looking, nasty, ugly, crack whore_

_KAGURA_

_Crack whore, ugly, nasty, funny looking, dirty_

_KAGURA_

_(__Kagome asks) Who's that?_

_(Rin says while walking around with the cane dancing) _

_She's Sesshoumaru's ex girlfriend. I have no clue why he dated her. Didn't last long I hear. She was annoying and was cheating on him. Kinda hard to believe._

_(Kagome says) All that is... (Rin finishes her sentence)_

_That dirty, funny looking, nasty, ugly, crack whore_

_KAGURA_

_Crack whore, ugly, nasty, funny looking, dirty_

_KAGURA_

_(Rin sings again) _

_So like I said Kagura shows up._

_She had the nerve to flirt._

_Knowing him he's just as clueless as a rat_

_And doesn't notice a thing._

_Till finally she went over the limit_

_And I socked her in the face_

_(Kagome says) Oh my.._

_(Rin sings) Her nose was bleeding and I didn't really care_

_Sesshoumaru was so confused_

_And then I shouted _

_'Ya should have known!'_

_I caught a taxi and came here..._

_Our night was ruined all because of..._

_That dirty, funny looking, nasty, ugly, crack whore_

_KAGURA_

_Crack whore, ugly, nasty, funny looking, dirty_

_KAGURA!_

"Gosh well you had an interesting night. Don't worry about Kagura, she'll get what's coming to her." Kagome explained.

"Yeah, but I hate being mad at Sesshoumaru. But he's going to have to learn. Good night Kagome." Rin said and slowly walked to her room.

"Poor Rin." Kagome whispered softly and went back to sleep.


	3. Act 3

_**Yo! Chp. 3 in the house! Lol. Hey I was wondering if I could get some reviews so I can know if I'm doing alright? Cause I'm really scared about this one. Oh and sorry the last chp. was so short! Anyway I hope you enjoy chp. 3! DUCES!**_

Kagome awoke to a loud banging noise on the door. She figured Rin was sleep. She got out the bed and walked to hte door. She saw Rin sitting on the couch.

"It's Sesshoumaru. He says I should forgive him." Rin said quietly while staring straight ahead.

"Rin I promise I don't have any feelings for her. I didn't even understand why you were mad till I thought about it. Rin..." Sesshoumaru said as he slid down the door. Rin walked over to the door and put her ear to it.

"Rin, please, I love you. Please forgive me." Rin heard him say. Kagome mouthed 'Go ahead.' Rin took a deep breath.

"Why did you let her flirt with you?" Rin asked softly.

"I didn't even realize she was. I just thought she was being annoying. I promise next time I will push her away." Sesshoumaru explained through the door.

"You promise?" Rin asked in a very small voice.

"I promise, Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he sighed happily. Rin opened the door and jumped in his arms. Kagome smiled as she watched them kiss.

"Your not fully off the hook though." Rin explained and poked his nose softly.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because you have to learn your lesson. So...no sex for a week." Rin explained and smiled.

"I don't believe you can do that." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yes I can and I will." Rin said and nodded. Sesshoumaru and sighed and nodded.

"Well now that that's over I'm going to meet up with Sango and do something. Give you two your privacy." Kagome said and walked to her room. A little later that day Sango met up with Kagome for lunch.

"Hey! So how are you liking college so far?" Sango asked as she ate her hot dog.

"It's been pretty interesting since Rin is my roommate and the nicest person in the world." Kagome said and laughed a little.

"Yeah I bet it is. When I first met Rin my life did a complete 360 turn. She was the one who got me with Miroku." Sango explained and smiled.

"How long have you two been going out?" Kagome asked as she bit into her hot dog.

"A year on and off, because he can't control those eyes, hands, or mouth of his." Sango said angirly.

"I'm sure he still loves you more than all those other girls. He doesn't cheat on you does he?" Kagome asked out of curosity.

"Oh no we wouldn't be together if he did, but he flirts with other girls a lot. It makes me so angry sometimes." Sango said through her teeth as she squeezed her water bottle so hard it busted. Kagome jumped back.

"Oh sorry! Can't control my anger sometimes." Sango said as she took a napkin and wiped off some water on her pants.

"I see." Kagome whispered.

"Anyway how about you and Inuyasha? Ya'll seem to like each other." Sango said with extra delight. Kagome simply rolled her eyes.

"Did anyone not see us fight that day or was it just all hearts and daises?!" Kagome yelled.

"I think it's just ya'll have a different way of expressing love. I haven't seen that twinkle in his eye since kindergarden. His ex girlfriend was a bitch, so we never really saw the twinkle. Aw man, my next class is in 15 minutes. Talk to you later!" Sango exclaimed and ran off.

"Wait how do I get back to my dorm room!" Kagome screamed in the middle of campus.

"Wench lost?" Inuyasha asked with a humorous tone from behind her.

"Dog boy to the rescue." Kagome said and rolled her eyes. She started to walk away and Inuyasha followed.

"Your going the wrong way." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Ugh! Then perhaps you'd like to show me!" Kagome exclaimed as she stopped and turned to him.

"I don't know. Dog boy here might get lost." Inuyasha said with sarcasm. Kagome quirked a eyebrow up at him and dragged him in the opposite direction.

"You know if you weren't so rude, you'd probably have a girlfriend." Kagome said as they were walking.

"Puh-leeze! I can have any girl I want. Watch this." Inuyasha said and winked. He went up to some geeky girl and kissed her hand. She smiled widely and giggled.

"I get your point." Kagome grumbled and pulled him away.

"Is someone jealous?" Inuyasha asked with sarcasm leaking into his voice.

"No, why would I be jealous?" Kagome said as she turned away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I think someone is. If you wanted me to kiss your hand too I would have." Inuyasha said and smirked arrogantly.

"Look dog boy, I'm not interested in your stupid womanizing games. Just show me where my dorm is and I'll make it on my own." Kagome stated through her teeth. Inuyasha just stared at her then bust out laughing.

"What is so funny?!" Kagome yelled as she kicked him.

"You look so cute when your angry." Inuyasha said between chuckles.

"I'm glad you find that funny." Kagome said lowly and walked off. Inuyasha ran to catch up with her.

"Aw come on! You have to admit it's just a little bit funny." Inuyasha said, for some reason he didn't want her to be mad at him.

"No it wasn't. Where is my dorm?" Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started to walk.

"Ok no more funny business." Inuyasha stated and walked her to her dorm room.


	4. Act 4

_**Hey hey! You know who it is! Hope your enjoying the story! This is the most I'm probably going to write in one day cause getting ready for college in 10th grade can be stressful! Lol. Please Review!!!!**_

_**And we're off!**_

Kagome sighed happily as she ate her slice of pizza. She just got back from class and she was starving. Sesshoumaru was paying again so she didn't mind. Inuyasha whispered 'pig.' to her. 'Dog boy' was her reply. This time they sat next to each other and Rin was on the end.

"How cute!" Rin exclaimed, referring to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Shut up." Kagome and Inuyasha replied at the same time. Sesshoumaru glared at them and cleared his throat.

"Be quiet please." They restated sarcastically.

"So there's this charity fair this weekend. Sesshoumaru and I are going, anyone in?" Rin stated after clearing her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I'm in. Your my guide and I have nothing better to do." Kagome stated and went back to her pizza.

"I'm in. Rin's just gonna threaten me to go later anyway." Inuyasha said and went back to kicking Kagome in the leg.

"Miroku's probably gonna grope some girl at the fair if I leave him alone, so I'm in." Sango stated.

"Wherever Sango, my dearest, goes I'm there." Miroku replied and smiled.

"Ok it's settled everyone's in!" Rin stated and clasped her hands together.

"It's going to feel great giving back to charity. I promise." Rin explained and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek.

"So Sesshoumaru, what do you get out of the deal?" Inuyasha asked his half brother.

"None of your business, little brother." Sesshoumaru stated.

"We get to fool around a bit." Rin whispered loudly and everyone started to giggle until Sesshoumaru glared at them. They all cleared their throats.

"What happened to one week?" Kagome asked.

"Well if he does this then he won't have to worry about that." Rin explained and kissed Sesshoumaru softly.

"Well damn. I like her thinking." Miroku stated.

"I'm sure you do." Sango mumbled.

"Well I've got to get ready for my last class of the day. Talk to ya'll later!" Kagome said and got out the booth.

"I got a class too soon. I'll walk with ya wench." Inuyasha said and they walked out the pizza palor together.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they're getting along." Sango said.

"Well I do and they are."

"Lies...." Rin and Miroku stated and shook their heads and smiled. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the two of them and continued eating his pizza.

"So how much do you LOVE school?" Kagome asked as they walked to her class.

"As much as I need to for my dad to pay for it. How about you?" Inuyasha said as he looked down at the beautiful girl with her hair in a high pony tail and a Shikon Jewel University sweatshirt on.

"I better love school. My mom had to come out of her ass to get me here. I got half singing scholarship half academics. Books, food, and rooming is on me. And it's pretty tough on my mom." Kagome explained.

"Where's your dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your probably hoping that he's some cheater off in America sleeping with some slut or a business man never home. But he died a year after my brother was born." Kagome said and smiled up at Inuyasha.

"You take it pretty strong." Inuyasha replied.

"Let's just say a million and one tears later here I am. So tell me about your dad. Is he like super dad?" Kagome said and giggled.

"He's like super busy. His work will always come first. My mom almost left once, because of it. He found time to raise me as much as he could. Sesshoumaru didn't really like to be bothered with us much, but sometimes he'd join in." Inuyasha chuckled while remembering the times.

"He's like super loner." Kagome said and giggled once more.

"Now he's like super in love. Ever since they got together it's hard to get him to pay attention to anything in meetings when we go away to my dad's house. He gets really distracted when he has to leave her here. At first he was like all anti human, now he's tolerating them. I knew it was a matter of time before he found the one that would loosen him up." Inuyasha explained.

"God, I hope they get married and have lots of kids! Like super kids!" Kagome said and sighed.

"Don't tell anybody this but he plans on asking her to marry him their graduation day." Inuyasha said as he got closer to Kagome.

"So now we're telling each other secrets?" Kagome said and smiled.

"That's what friends do." Inuyasha replied and looked down at her.

"Who says I want to be your friend dog boy?" Kagome said and ran off as Inuyasha chased her.

"Come here wench!" Inuyasha yelled across campus with a giggling Kagome ahead of him.


	5. Act 5

_**Hello hello. This one has a lot of story telling in it. Be prepared. I'm not sure if Ballet of a Geisha is true, but I came up with it off the top of my head. So sorry don't sue. Officially nothing to say but...**_

_**On with the story!**_

Days in college past like years, but Kagome was still enjoying. She and Inuyasha continued to fight constantly, yet get along in the end. Other than that everything else was the same.

"So I heard you and Inuyasha decided to work together on the water booth." Rin said as they both got dressed for the fair.

"Yes, Rin, because we didn't know anybody else to work with. You and Sesshoumaru are working together on the bottles and Sango and Miroku are doing the shooting ducks." Kagome explained as she slipped a pair of kapris and the employee shirt they had to wear. It was a white shirt with a big flower on it with 'Charity Helpers' in the corner. The girl's shirts were fitted and the boy's shirts were loose. Rin choose to wear a skirt with her shirt.

"Yeah, yeah that's always the reason." Rin said sarcastically not believing Kagome.

"I heard Kagura's going to be there." Kagome said softly.

"Yep, and she had the nerve to ask him to work with her. Anyway not important. Important is Kikyou is going to be there with her." Rin explained.

"Who's that and why is that important?" Kagome asked.

"Look I'm not worried about Kagura, because well frankly I have the body to keep my man. Sorry Kagome but you lack a little. You gotta step up compared to Kikyou. She's as dumb as a doorknob and turns as much as it too, so atleast you got that over her. You are trying to get and keep a man. That's why it's important." Rin said as she sat on the bed with Kagome. Kagome looked at her shocked.

"I'm just playing, but you do have to step up. Now KIkyou is Inuyasha's ex girlfriend. The story is they were in love, well atleast he was, and she cheated on him. FIVE TIMES! It was ridiculous. He didn't believe anyone until he saw it himself. Which was more painful as it is. Poor babe. Miroku, Sango, and I spent so long trying to get him back to his old self again."Rin explained as she put on her hoop earrings.

"Aw that's sad. He must have really loved her." Kagome said sadly as she looked down at her pillow.

"One thing your going to learn about men and women is that their first love is the most painful. We're confused humans walking around the earth looking for someone to comfort us. Inuyasha is no different. Kikyou just happened to be the first whore that showed up and he mistook lust for love. I'm guessing she didn't want to break his heart. Don't let that get in your way of making your move." Rin explained as she patted Kagome on the head.

"What do you mean 'make my move'? I'm not moving anything! I am simply making friends. I don't plan on getting invovled with ANYONE. Especially on this campus." Kagome said clearly and poked Rin in the nose.

"Whatever you said Kagome. But you'll give in soon enough." Rin said and smiled.

"How did you and Sesshoumaru meet?" Kagome said mischeviously and giggled.

"Wow, that's some what of a long story." Rin said and leaned back on the bed.

"I'm listening." Kagome said as she lay on her stomach next to Rin on her twin size bed.

"Well one day his art class and my dance class combined and their teacher told them to paint the beauty in what they see in dancing. Our dance teacher just told us to dance. So I did the ballet of a Geisha. A ballet I starred in when I was 16 I somehow got caught up in my dancing I hadn't realize him sitting there staring at me. Drawing. Not quickly, but slowly. Every line he traced I could feel it in my soul. I stopped shocked to see him drawing me. He looked me deep in my eyes and said 'Keep going.' And I did. I kept going until my legs and feet felt numb. I was dancing for a stranger. A stranger with beautiful eyes and long silver. I mean I knew him from Inuyasha, but I never knew him. I sat down in front of him and tried to look at the notebook of which he was drawing in. He pulled it away and continued to draw and I smiled. I said 'Shy aren't we?' and he simply said 'I'm not finished.' I giggled and laid down on the studio floor while I waited. I was tired. He looked through his bangs down at me while I lay there breathing. He drew for five minutes then he signed it and handed me the notebook. I was very shocked when I first saw it. All the beauty put in that one picture. I mean if that picture is how he felt about me at the time I was the most loved girl in the entire world. Every line every curve of my body was correct right in it's place. I had never seen anything like that before in my life. His art work was put in the hall of fame and he was awarded a huge plaque that is next to the picture for the drawing. It's still there.. I haven't seen it since, but I know it's beauty." Rin explained as she smiled while remembering the beautiful picture.

"Wow...That was the most touching story ever. And ya'll didn't even get together! I mean gosh, that's love. A way different love. Tell me another! Tell me another!" Kagome exclaimed as her and Rin giggled.

"Ok, um, I remember that first time he told me he loved me. Well I already knew he loved me, but it felt so good for him to tell me he loved me. We were sitting on the balcony of his dorm room. I was laying down on the pallet while we were watching stars. He laid on my chest and kissed my hand softly. I ran my hands through his hair softly and I told him I really think he was the angel I needed to help me through somethings. He smiled one of his rare smiles and continued to run small circles on my stomach. And he said 'Rin I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. It's like every curve of your body was made just for me, and I get so jealous sometimes when other males touch you because your mine. Well if you agree to be mine, because everyone knows I love you. And I want you to wear this promise ring until I can promise you something else, because I love you Rin. I really do.' I let a tear fall down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I took his promise ring. Although it looked really expensive. Which I was going to scold him for later, I took it and I still wear it with pride." Rin said softly and fingered the 3 karat diamond ring on her finger. Kagome shot up and looked at the ring.

"Oh my god! This is like major expensive!" Kagome stared at it for a long time.

"Gosh are you having fantasies?" Rin said as she slid her hand out of Kagome's site.

"Yes! And imagine...that's just a promise ring." Kagome said and taunted Rin as she danced around.

"Hey! What do you mean? What do you mean that's just the promise ring?!" Rin exclaimed as she chased her around the dorm.


	6. Act 6

_**Oh Yeah! Chp. 7 on deck! Kinda happy I'm actually doing this. Like I said before I thought it was a silly idea to do it, because it's not like you can hear how wonderful these songs are or actually see them dancing. It would be a great movie, but this is just words. ANYWAY! Enjoy.**_

_**YEEHAW!**_

_At Kagome and Inuyasha's booth_

"Ok kids for just three dollars you can get three balls to try to knock down the silver head meanie before he destroys the town!" Kagome said in her baby voice. All the kids screamed, clapped, and jumped up and down.

"Can I try?" A little boy around five years old asked. Inuyasha just 'fehed' as he sat upon the stand waiting to be thrown in.

"Sure you can!" Kagome exclaimed and took his three dollars and gave him his balls.

"Ok what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Jonathan." He said quietly.

"Ok Jonathan are you ready to defeat the big bad meanie?" Kagome asked as she tickled him.

"Yes." Jonathan replied after catching his breath. Kagome walked to the tank.

"Like this little kid can sink me." Inuyasha said and smirked. Unfortanetly he didn't.

"Ugh could you get anymore arrogant?" Kagome asked silently, but he heard anyway.

"Yeah, if you show me what you got in the bedroom." Inuyasha said and smirked his usual cocky smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes, slammed her fist on the target and watched him fall in. All the kids cheered. Inuyasha jumped up and glared at Kagome.

"Nice pack there. Maybe I will." Kagome said and patted him in the chest and sat down on the booth arrogantly.

_Miroku and Sango's Booth_

"Alrighty beautiful ladies, if you think you can knock down five ducks for four dollars come on down." Miroku stated to four young ladies all swooning over him. Sango rolled her eyes as all the ladies gave him their money.

"Sango can you give them their guns?" Miroku asked politetly.

"Yeah, yeah."Sango mumbled and handed them their guns. Neither of them got any.

"Maybe next time, ladies. Come back and see me." Miroku said and smiled.

"Ok, Miroku!" They all squealed and ran off giggling. Miroku felt something hit his head hard.

"Ow! What was that?" Miroku asked.

"Hmmph! Now that I'm done can you hand me my shoe." Sango said as she straightened out her shirt.

"You know Sango, you shouldn't get so mad. I'm just bringing in good income." Miroku said and held Sango in his arms. He started to nibble on her neck.

"Like a prostitute?" Sango whispered and Miroku chuckled in her neck.

"No just doing our job to help charity." Miroku whispered and kissed her chin softly.

"Well maybe I wanna help." Sango said and kissed Miroku softly on the lips.

"How?" Miroku asked her in her mouth. She pushed him away and let down her hair. She pushed up her already large breasts and smiled at Miroku.

"Come on boys. Let me see what you got at the shooting ducks!" Sango said in a lustful voice. About 20 men ran over ready to play.

_Rin and Sesshoumaru's Booth_

"There you go honey. Have a great time at the fair!" Rin exclaimed to the little boy as she gave the boy a teddy bear.

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Yes, sweetie?" Rin asked she turned around.

"You've given out 10 teddy bears to people who haven't won." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I believe everyone is a winner." Rin stated plainly.

"Unless they lose." Sesshoumaru stated sarcastically.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Rin said and kissed his cheek.

"Rin what if we run out of prizes?" Sesshoumaru said pateintly.

"Can't we ask for more?" Rin asked worriedly.

"We're giving to charity, not taking." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Well then you look a little kid in the eye and tell them no!" Rin exclaimed angrily.

"Fine I will." Sesshoumaru and took the next kid. Of course the kid lost. He looked so sad and was about to cry.

"Um... Here you go. Everybody's a winner." Sesshoumaru mumbled angrily and the little boy looked so happy and excited. He hugged Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Thank you, tall sir!" The little boy exclaimed and ran off.

"What happened to no?" Rin asked as soon as he turned around.

"I believe everyone is a winner." Sesshoumaru stated plainly. Rin went up behind him and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you, honey!" Rin exclaimed and kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Sesshoumaru said and kissed a smiling Rin.

_Break_

The six of them walked around together after eating.

"Doesn't it fell good giving back to charity!" Rin exclaimed as she held Sesshoumaru's hand. Everyone mumbled their own version of 'yes'.

"Aw come on! Look..." Suddenly Rin was in a beautiful silver dress with her hair pinned up standing next to a piano. Sesshoumaru was playing the piano and she smiled at her friends.

_There are times I find it hard _

_To sleep at night_

_We are leaving through such troubled times_

_And every child that reaches out_

_For someone to hold_

_For one moment they become _

_My own..._

_And how can I..._

_Pretend that I don't know what's going on _

_When every second.._

_And every minute.._

_Another soul is gone_

_And I believe that in my life I will see_

Everybody joined in

_Oh Yeah.._

_(Just Rin)_

_And into to Hopelessness_

_Or giving up_

_Of suffering..._

_If we all STAND _

_Together this one time..._

_Then no one will be left behind_

_Stand up!_

_For Life_

_Stand up!_

_And hear me sing_

_Stand up..._

_For love..._

Kagome is now in a red sparkly dress with her hair in a high bun. She clears her throat.

_I'm inspired and hopeful_

_Each and everyday_

_That's how I know_

_That things are gonna change.._

_So how can I pretend that I don't know_

_What's going on_

_When every second.._

_With every minute_

_Another soul is gone_

Inuyasha looked shocked as he stared at Kagome.

_And I believe that in my life I will see_

_That in my life I will see.. (I will see yeah...)_

_Within to hopelessness (Hopelessness)_

_Or giving up (Giving Up!)_

_Or suffering (Suffering)_

_If we all STAND (Stand)_

_Together this one time... (Time)_

_Then no one will be left behind_

_Stand up!_

_For Life (Life..)_

_Stand up!_

_For love..._

Inuyasha fixes his new tux he has own and starts singing.

_And it all starts right here_

_And it starts right now_

_One person stand up and_

_And the rest will follow_

_For all the forgotten_

_For all the unloved_

_I'm gonna sing this song... (This Song..)_

Sango is in a pin sparkly dress also with her hair down and Miroku is in a tux with a purple flower in the pocket.

_And I believe that in my life I will see.._

_And into hopelessness_

_Of giving up_

_Of suffering!_

They all stood together and held hands by the piano.

_If we all STAND _

_Together this one time..._

_Then no one will be left behind_

_Stand up!_

_(Miroku and Sango)_

_For Life_

_Stand up!_

_(Inuyasha)_

_And sing yeah!_

_(Rin)_

_Stand up..._

_For love...For love..For love..._

"I didn't know you could sing!" Kagome exclaimed to Inuyasha as she pushed him.

"Didn't know you could either." Inuyasha said and chuckled.

"I have a singing scholarship! I have to know how to sing!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That reminds me! Leave your next Thrusday open, my big recital is coming up! I get to be the swan!" Rin exclaimed as she wrapped herself tightly underneath Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Okie dokie!" Kagome squealed.

"Shit." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"What?" Rin asked softly. Before he could explain Kagura walked up with Kikyou.

"What are you guys like? The breakfast club?" Kagura said and giggled with Kikyou as she they did a obnxious hand shake.

"And what are you guys like? The CKLC commitee?" Rin said as she folded her hands over her chest.

"What does that stand for?" Kagura asked not liking how Rin was all over her man.

"Can't Keep Legs Closed commitee. Its all the rage now all the little girls are running out getting your cut up shirts and panties you call shorts!" Rin said sarcastically and Kagome imitated their hand shake and giggled.

"Anyway, Sesshoumaru, don't forget we've got an art show together. Next Thrusday, don't be late." Kagura stated, blew him a kiss, and walked away.

"I was going to tell you, Rin." Sesshoumaru said softly as everyone backed away.

"Tell me what? Its no big deal. You have an art show and I've got ballet. I mean everyone else is going to be there, so it doesn't matter. I'm going to go ask for so more um...toys for our booth." Rin said as she put on a fake smile as her eyes glistned with future tears. She walked quickly to the bathroom. She took a deep breathe and let her tears fall. She fingered his promise ring and calmed down. Rin walked back to her booth while Sesshoumaru was waiting. They stared at each other for a minute. He could smell the salt from her tears.

"You don't have the toys." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Oh. I must have forgot them, I'll go..." Rin said and started to walk away but was pulled into Sesshoumaru's chest. She starting crying again instantly.

"I'll find a way." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"No. No, because I know your gonna be there in spirit and I know this show means everything to you and your future. So have a great time and try not to be so mean to the judges." Rin whispered into his shirt and looked up at him and smiled. He gave another one of his rare smiles.

"I'll make it up to you in every way possible." Sesshoumaru whispered as she slid her arms around his very high up neck. He slowly sid his hand up her shirt and she giggled into his neck.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Rin said in her sexy voice. He whispered some stuff in her ear that needs to stay unheard.

"Woohoo!" Rin squealed and they both started to run for the car.

"Hey! Rin, Sesshoumaru! Where are you two going! Hey stop! Your my ride..." Befor she could finish they pulled off and left.

"Home." Kagome whispered.

"I'll drive you back." Inuyasha offered.

"Oh no way dog boy. You could be color blind." Kagome stated and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You want a ride or not." Inuyasha said and rolled his eyes. Kagome smacked her teeth.

"Fine." Kagome said and walked to his car.

"You know I'm doing you a favor." Inuyasha said silently and got in the car.

"Thank you, dog boy." Kagome replied and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed a little then replied with a 'feh.' As Inuyasha walked her to her room they began talking.

"So I hear from Rin your a good writer. Poems and stuff." Kagome said as she clinged to the little jacket she had. Inuyasha handed her his jacket.

"Yeah I guess. Whenever I write I feel distant from the world." Inuyasha said quietly.

"That's how I feel when I sing. Do you write only poems?" Kagome asked as she accepted the jacket and wrapped up in it. She loved his smell, he smelt sooo good!

"Naw, I write songs too. Can't sing all that good, but I guess good enough to impress you right?" Inuyasha replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Of course, I think you sound good. You should write a song for me one day." Kagome said as she leaned into him.

"I'll think about it, wench." Inuyasha said and chuckled.

"Well here's my stop. See ya tomorrow. Oh and thanks for the ride." Kagome said as she leaned aganist the door and smiled. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome passionately. Kagome let his tongue enter her mouth and explore. They had a hot tongue battle until they came up for air.

"See ya." Inuyasha whispered smugly as he walked down the hall. Kagome slowly entered her dorm room almost running into the door and closed the door.

_**Sorry, forgot to mention, the song is called Stand Up For Love by Destiny's Child. Totally theirs not mine! Sorry. I forgot I put that song in there! Hope you liked it, it was the Inuyasha's gangs first song they sing together! Love ya!**_


	7. Act 7

_**What it is!?! Anyway I'm about to go see beyonce's new movie! So I'm excited so I decided to squeeze in this chapter since I couldn't update yesterday! ENJOY!**_

**Let's get it done...**

All the girls were walking to their regular pizza house and they kept looking at Kagome.

"What is this funny look on your face?" Sango said staring at Kagome.

""Yeah...like you did something!" Rin said accusingly.

"Can't I just be happy?" Kagome said and kept walking.

"Your name's Kagome right?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

"Then no. Just tell us what you did so we don't have to go through this!" Sango said as she grabbed her friends arm.

"Gosh, I can't keep anything from you guys! Well don't say anything, but...Inuyasha and I kissed yesterday!" Kagome exclaimed and Sango and Rin looked at each other for a minute.

"Oh my god!!!" They both screamed at the same time and hugged Kagome.

"I knew it! I knew it all along." Rin said proudly.

"I knew you were going to say that." Kagome said and rolled her eyes.

"Well how do you feel about it?" Sango asked and Kagome looked at her and sighed. Kagome spun around and sadly sat on the water fountain. She was now in a red summer dress that stopped at her knees and her hair was in a high ponytail.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggrvation _

Kagome turns and looks at them quickly.

_That's ancient history been there, done that!_

Rin and Sango were now in matching white dresses with red heels. Their hair was pinned up as they stood behind the water fountain.

_Who'd ya think ya kiddin, he's the earth and heaven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya (Kagome- Oh no!!!)_

_Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you feeling_

_Who you thinking are.._

Kagome crosses her legs and folds her arms over her chest stubbornly.

_No chance no way I won't say it No No!_

_(Rin and Sango)_

_You swoon you sigh why deny it, Uh Oh!_

_(Kagome)It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love...._

Kagome walks around campus and sings.

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip girl_

_Unless your dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh...._

Three guys come and dance with them to the music as Rin and Sango sing their part.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you feeling_

_Baby were not lying_

_Hun we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When you gotta own up _

_That you got got got it bad..._

Kagome starts to walk away, but Rin and Sango run to catch up.

(Kagome)

_No chance no way I won't say it No No_

_(Rin and Sango)_

_Give up Give in _

_(Rin) Check the grin your in love_

_(Kagome)_

_This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love..._

_(Rin And Sango)_

_Your doing flips read our lips you're in love_

_(Kag)_

_You're way off base I won't say it_

_Get off my case I won't say it!_

_(Rin and Sango)_

_Girl don't be proud, It's ok you're in love_

Kagome sits back on the water fountain sadly.

_Oh.... Atleast out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love...._

_(Rin and Sango)_

_Shalalalala Ah...._

The girls soon joined the boys at the table.

"So how's the art show going?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru after kissing him and settling down.

"Good, I guess. Kagura's really annoying, but I'm getting my work done." Sesshoumaru explained to Rin. Rin giggled.

"Good Job, I'm proud of you. So what's the theme?" Rin asked.

"Nature's beauty. It's pretty good, I'll show you someday." Sesshoumaru said.

"I can't wait." Rin said before kissing Sesshoumaru.

"Ever since 'that night' ya'll been lovey dovey! Ya'll are like a married couple!" Inuyasha yelled irritately. Everyone started laughing, except the usual.

"Is someone upset cause he isn't getting any?" Rin asked sarcastically. Sango gave her a high five.

"Man, whatever." Inuyasha mumbled and Kagome rubbed him on the shoulder.

"It's ok everybody can't some on the regular." Kagome said and everybody laughed harder.

"Well then you ain't on your job." Inuyasha said and patted Kagome on the back.

"Fuck you, dog boy." Kagome said and finished eating her pizza.

"I sense an attraction." Sango said and looked at everybody.

"We sensed it a month ago." Rin said not even looking up.

"Hello, your name is Rin, right? You're the greatest dancer in Shikon History. My name is Kohaku, I'm a big fan." A nice looking guy said as he came up to their table.

"Well, thank you, Kohaku, nice to meet you." Rin shook his hand and smiled.

"I've been to all your performances, I'm even coming to your debut as the Swan in 'The Swan Princess.'" Kohaku exclaimed. Sesshoumaru growled and pulled Rin closer. Kohaku raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, and you are?" Kohaku asked out of pure jealousy.

"Someone who'd rather not explain himself to a mere human like you." Sesshoumaru said dangerously low. Rin hit him in the arm.

"This is my boyfriend, Sesshoumaru, he doesn't quite get along with everyone at first. So I guess I'll see you at the performance." Rin said as she smiled at Kohaku.

"Yeah...See ya."Kohaku repled and lingered on Sesshoumaru then walked off.

"Weird." "Awkward." "Stupid." Were some of the responses mumbled off from her friends.

"I'm flattered I have a fan." Rin said to her friends.

"That you flirted with." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Rin replied as she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"You being all nice to him was more than 'fan' talk." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"What are you talking about? I treated him like a normal human being." Rin said and all their friends buried their heads in shame.

"They were doing so well before..." Inuyasha whispered with his head down.

"With benefits." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Are you kidding me! I can't simply talk to boys now without it seeming as if I'm just flirting. I'm just looking forward to seeming him at the show." Rin explained.

"So this is what this is about. Your happy, because he can make it and I told you I have an art show. This is what it all boils down to. I'm going to be with Kagura and your going to be with Kohachu." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Ugh! Don't even bring 'her' name into this!" Rin yelled and started to walk out the restaurant. Sesshoumaru followed.

"What's wrong? We can talk about Picachu, but not '**Kagura'**." Sesshoumaru stated from behind her.

"Yes! Yes that's exactly it! I never dated **Kohaku**! You dated the slut." Rin said as she turned and put her hands on her hips. Rin starts to move her hips side to side. Then she was in a short silver sparkly dress with silver heels. Sesshoumaru was in a black slacks and a silver shirt. They walked around each other and glared. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her hips and she pulled him closer harshly to the beat.

_(Sesshoumaru says)_

_I sense a little tension_

_(Rin sings)_

_No you don't_

They began to slowly tango around the room staring each other in the eyes angrily.

_(Sesshoumaru says)_

_Is someone a little..._

_(Rin sings)_

_Don't you dare...._

_One year One whole year and she hasn't been a problem. _

_That girl she won't stand in the way of us. _

_I dare not be put aganist her. _

_So think about what your going to say..._

_(Rin says)_

_If you say that word I swear.._

_(Sesshoumaru sings)_

_Jealousy... (Rin says) How dare you say it_

_Jealousy....(Rin sings) It can ruin your whole life_

_(Sesshoumaru sings) J-E-A_

_(Rin sings) L-O-U _

_(Both) S-Y (Yells) Him/Her_

_(Rin sings)_

_Jealousy...(Sessh. says) I dare not go that far_

_Jealousy...(Sessh. sings) He's worthless compared to me.._

_(Rin says) I think someone is a little envious_

_(Sessh. sings) I think not_

_(Rin says) I mean if you are just say it..._

_(Sesshoumaru sings)_

_I'm not...That mere human can't compete with me_

_Just cause he's a fan doesn't mean I'll have competition_

_So you better stop before you say that word_

_Cause I'm not, it's simply not..._

_(Sesshoumaru sings)_

_Jealousy... (Rin says) How dare you say it_

_Jealousy....(Rin sings) It can ruin your whole life_

_(Sesshoumaru sings) J-E-A_

_(Rin sings) L-O-U _

_(Both) S-Y (Yells) Him/Her_

_(Rin sings)_

_Jealousy...(Sessh. says) I dare not go that far_

_Jealousy...(Sessh. sings) He's worthless compared to me.._

_(Sess.) If your-_

_(Rin) I'm not._

_(Rin) If your-_

_(Sess.)I'm not._

_(Rin) You like her_

_(Sess.) You like him_

_(Rin) Kohaku_

_(Sess.) Kagura_

_(Both shout) I'M NOT JEALOUS!_

The next day was like any other day...

"You bastard! I saw you looking at her butt!" Sango yelled as she beat Miroku with a pot.

"I swear to you it was something on her pants!" Miroku replied from the ground.

"I'm wearing this to the after party ball." Rin said as she showed Kagome her dress on the couch.

"This is gorgeous." Kagome said in awe as she stared at the dress. It was a silver cocktail dress with white lining. It had small sequins on the bottom of the dress.

"Thank you. Are you coming? I can get you in." Rin asked.

"If it's not too much." Kagome said politely.

"Of course not. So have you talked to 'you know who' about 'you know what'?" Rin asked as she whispered.

"No. I'm afraid he might dismiss it or pretend it never happened." Kagome said worriedly.

"So you like him now?" Rin exclaimed.

"I don't know, the kiss was so perfect and great!" Kagome whispered excitedly.

"Sounds like someone definitely likes him and his dog boy ways." Rin said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kagome said and rolled her eyes.

"What's with you and Sesshoumaru? How you going to handle him with Kagura?" Kagome asked as she watched Rin sigh sadly.

"I don't think of that, I just know he has an art show." Rin said as Kagome rubbed her back.

"Good plus it's only one night and I can see it in his eyes he loves you and only you." Kagome reassured.

"Yeah, but this is our first disagreement in a long time. I feel so bad." Rin said and laid her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't worry, don't let it affect your show." Kagome said and kissed her on the forehead.

_**Sorry for such a long wait! My bad. Sorry for this sucky chapter. It didn't turn out so good...**_


	8. Act 8

_**Hey Hey! I know it's been awhile but I had finals and I had to pass those. I did really good on all of them so I am proud of myself. Anyways just to let you know this chapter was orginally different. It was going to be Sesshoumaru ditching the art show and coming to her performance, but I don't want him to be the only one trying in this relationship. So I changed it up so I hope you like it. This is coming from the top of my head not my paper so forgive me for my mistakes! Oh and thank you so much for your reviews. Although it's only a few I still love them and they really do make me keep going!**_

_**YEEPEE!**_

"20 minutes until show!" The producer shouted down the halls. Rin sat in her dressing room with Kagome looking through the mirror sadly.

"You look beautiful, Rin. When you get up there don't worry about anything, ok?" Kagome whispered as she stared at Rin in the mirror. Rin took a deep breath.

"I'll try." Rin replied and Kagome left. At the art show Sesshoumaru watched the clock constantly as he introduced new pieces.

"You need to get her out of your mind. I can help you with that..." Kagura whispered seductively.

"I'd rather you not." Sesshoumaru said and got up and went to another customer.

"One minute till showtime!" Rin took a deep breath as she walked behind the curtain. She got in her first position then she looked up at the curtain deeply. Soon she saw all the people in the audience and then she spotted her friends. She smiled inwardly as they started the music. Sesshoumaru gathered all the receipts from the cutomers as everyone left. The studio had closed but he heard footsteps coming towards the room he was in. He assumed it was Kagura since he didn't want to sniff it out, because he hated that woman's scent. Rin slowly walked in with a radio and all her stuff.

"Rin? The show is over?" Sesshoumaru said very shocked.

"Yes, it's over." Rin said and smiled slightly. She plugged the radio up and took off her jacket. She pressed play and stood in her first position. She began to dance to the music as Sesshoumaru stood there watching her.

_(Rin says)_

_I don't remember feeling like this_

_Baby_

_Baby I love you x2_

_(Rin sings)_

_I got this jones forming in my bones _

_(Sesshoumaru says)_

_From a man_

_(Rin) Who indeed took over my soul_

_(Sessh) Understand_

_(Rin) I couldn't breathe if he ever said_

_(Sessh) He would leave_

_(Rin) Get on my knees till they bloody red_

_(Sessh)Beg and plead_

_(Rin) See I don't know if you get it yet_

_(Sessh)Just don't know_

_(Rin) He's like the lighter to my cigarette _

_(Sessh) Watch me smoke_

_(Rin) I never knew another human life_

_(Sessh) Didn't know_

_(Rin) Could have the power to take over my soul baby baby!_

Sesshoumaru pulled her into him as they began to dance together and Rin smiled.

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Rin says)Baby I love you_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Rin)I love it when I hear your name got me saying_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Rin says)Baby I love you_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

Rin spun around and he dipped her and pulled her back up to him very close. He began to sing to her.

_See I can never feel alone with you_

_(Rin) In my life_

_I'll give up everything I own for you_

_(Rin) Won't think twice_

_Just a shame how I mesmerize_

_(Rin) Such a shame_

_I lose my thought looking in your eyes_

_(Rin)I know why_

_(Rin) Because your kisses make my lips quiver_

_(Sessh)And that's real_

_And when you touch me my whole body shivers_

_(Sessh) I can feel_

_(Sessh)Now I can see how another life_

_(Rin) 'Nother life_

_Can have the power to take over mine_

_(Rin) Cause your mine!_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Sessh says)Baby I love you_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Rin)I love it when I hear your name got me saying_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Sessh says)Baby I love you_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Rin)Baby I can't see my world_

_(Sessh) I can't see_

_(Rin) Living here on God's green earth_

_(Sessh) God_

_(Sessh) You don't know what you've done to me_

_(Rin) Done to me_

_(Sessh) I never thought I need you desperately_

_(Rin) Desperately_

_(Rin) It's kinda sick how I'm stuck on you_

_(Sessh)Stuck on you _

_(Rin) But I don't care cause I'm needing you_

_(Sessh) I'm needing you_

_(Sessh) And how I feel will remain the same_

_(Rin) Remain the same_

_(Sessh) Cause your my baby_

_(Rin)Cause your my baby_

_(Rin) And when the world starts to stress me out_

_(Sessh)Where I run?_

_It's to you boy without a doubt_

_(Sessh)Your the one_

_Who keeps me sane and I can't complain_

_(Sessh) Can't complain_

_Your like my drug you relieve my pain_

_(Sessh) It may seem strange_

_(Sessh) Your like the love flowing through my vain_

_(Rin) Oh..._

_Keeps me alive and feeding my brain_

_(Both) Now this is how another human life_

_Could have the power to take over my_

_Cause your mine!_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Sessh says)Baby I love you_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Rin)I love it when I hear your name got me saying_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Sessh says)Baby I love you_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Rin)Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Sessh)Baby Baby Ba..by_

_(Both) Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Rin) Baby Baby Ba..by_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Sessh says)Baby I love you_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Rin)I love it when I hear your name got me saying_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

_(Sessh says)Baby I love you_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Ba...by_

Sesshoumaru kissed Rin passionately as they panted together from the dance.

"Is this your artwork?" Rin said as she ran from Sesshoumaru's arms and went to one of the walls.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said and went up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. Rin sighed happily.

"It's so beautiful." Rin said as she stared at the painting of the forest.

"Wait a minute is that me up in that tree?!" Rin shouted as she stepped closer to the picture.

"Why would you think that?" Sesshoumaru said.

"You remember that time where we went to the forest to have a stupid picnic and you put me up in that really high tree and laughed at me as I was trying to get down!" Rin exclaimed angrily.

"I don't recall." Sesshoumaru said as he chuckled as he tried to cover his mouth so she wouldn't see him laughing.

"I stayed up there for like an hour until you finally just came up and got me!" Rin finished as she pushed him.

"It was only like 10 minutes." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Rin into his arms again.

"Maybe 20 twenty, but not just ten." Rin stated quietly as she pouted. Sesshoumaru kissed her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Rin." Sesshoumaru said and kissed her and Rin smiled softy.

"But it was funny." Sesshoumaru stated as Rin chased him around the studio.

_**The song used was 'Baby' by Ashanti. It's not a duet but I made it into one. Same words just Sesshoumaru and Rin singing it. If you didn't picture it they were doing kinda of like a ballet waltz. I think they are so cute together! AWWWWW! Anyway please review huns!**_


	9. Act 9

_**You You! Hey...I decided to tackle two chapters. I'm supposed to be going to the mall then skating, but I decided that you guys deserve a treat. So I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Giddy Up! **_

Kagome sat in Inyuasha's dorm bored as she looked around at his messy room.

"God, come on! Everyone's going to leave if we don't go now!" Kagome exclaimed. She had to walk with Inuyasha to meet up with everyone and go see a movie.

"Damn woman don't rush me!" He yelled from his bathroom. Kagome decided to snoop around. She saw an unfinished song on his desk. The music started to play slowly.

_There's this girl...that's playing with my heart_

_She has a way of waltzing with my feelings_

_I can't help the way I feel inside_

_But she....she won't give me a sign_

Inuyasha walks up behind her and sings with her.

_Your so perfect...You knock me off my feet_

_Your so outstanding....You make a fool of me_

_And I know...I know I can't probably be with you_

_But your so perfect..._

Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand and sings to her.

_There's this girl...I know she's amazing_

_She has a way with her words..._

_And I can't help but wonder what it would be like _

_If I could...could just touch her more than a friend would_

_If she would give me chance_

_I'd show her...How much I can love her..._

_Your so perfect...You knock me off my feet_

_Your so outstanding....You make a fool of me_

_And I know...I know I can't probably be with you_

_But your so perfect..._

_(Inuyasha) I've been through this before and I can't open the door!...._

_(Kagome) I'm just as scared as you are....Taking the risks and chances....!_

_(Both) NO!!!!..._

_Your so perfect...You knock me off my feet_

_Your so outstanding....You make a fool of me_

_And I know...I know I can't probably be with you_

_But your so perfect..._

_(Kagome) You are just so perfect..._

_(Inuyasha) You knock me...off my feet_

_(Kagome) You make a fool of....me_

_(Both) You just so perfect....._

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed passionately. Inuyasha pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Kagome ran her fingers through his long slikly hair. They continued this until his cell phone rang. He whispered 'shit' and removed his hand from around her.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered irritately.

"Where are you, Inuyasha!? We're ready to go!" Rin exclaimed through the phone. Kagome giggled softly.

"We're coming." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, bye! And hurry!" Rin said and hung up. Inuyasha sighed loudly and got up from the bed.

"How about we just continue it later?" Kagome said as she ran up behind him and hugged him.

"Of course!" Inuyasha said as they both walked out the dorm room. As they walked up to the group Sesshoumaru eyed them supiciously.

"He smells of her." Sesshoumaru whispered to Rin and she giggled.

"So what were you guys doing?" Sango asked supiciously.

"She was waiting on me to get ready, no big deal." Inuyasha said irritately.

"Yeah...Let's just go." Sesshoumaru said and smirked at his little brother. Inuyasha winked at him and walked with them. When they got to the movie theater Rin asked Kagome and Sango to come to the bathroom with her.

"So...Spill!" Rin exclaimed and Kagome blushed madly.

"Nothing happened. I waited for him to get ready and we came."Kagome said and Rin stared at her angrily.

"Ok we kissed again! Well like made out! Then you called so we had to stop and we said we're going to continue later and OH MY GOSH!!!" Kagome squealed. Rin and Sango soon joined her as they all jumped up and down.

"Ok. We ok?"Rin said after five minutes of screaming and jumping up and down.

"Yes." Sango and Kagome said at the same time. All three girls walked out the bathroom and joined their men.

"You guys are so lousy at keeping secrets." Sesshoumaru said as they walked to their seats. All three girls giggled and blushed at the same time.

_**That song was written by me. Not the best but it sounds much better if you hear it sung. Hope you enjoyed...**_


	10. Act 10

_**Hello...It's Christmas break and I have all the free time in the world so I'm excited about writing! I hope your enjoying the story so far. This chapter really shows the friendship between Rin and Inuyasha because it's not shown much through the story. You usually just think they tolerate each other but they are like really brothers and sisters. **_

_**Let's go please...**_

"So are you going to tell me about your ex Kikyou?" Kagome asked while she was wrapped in Inuyasha's arms on his bed. She was playing with his hair as they made conversation after making love all night. His eyes dropped a little and he sighed.

"Well we had been going out since high school and it turns out she was cheating on me the whole time. And I knew I had real friends, because I pushed them away cause they kept telling me she was no good and when I found out they were right they were still my friends. I just thought she was going to be the one." Inuyasha explained as he stared at the ceiling.

"That's how it starts. You think the person is the one and turns out they were just supposed to be a stepping stone to get to your one." Kagome said and smiled at him. Inuyasha chuckled softly, throughout the two weeks they had been seeing each other she amazed him everyday.

"What about your ex?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was this one guy. He was pretty sweet I guess, but there were many reasons why we broke up. One was because he wanted to see other girls." Kagome whispered and Inuyasha looked down to her for a minute. The next day Inuyasha met up with Rin to meet everyone else at the park.

"Hey hun!" Rin said and hugged Inuyasha.

"Hey." He replied as they walked around a bit.

"How are you treating my Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Just as bad as before." Both he and Rin laughed softly.

"She ever tell you about her ex?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kouga, something like that. She never said much about him though. Always jumped the subject." Rin explained.

"She said there's many reasons why they broke up, but only told me a waterdown version. I think it's more." Inuyasha stated curiously.

"Don't hurt yourself too much over it. It's maybe not that serious." Rin said.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha blew out.

"So how's my future sister-in-law?" Inuyasha said and smirked.

"Good I guess. Haven't been feeling well lately." Rin explained and giggled not minding being called his sister-in-law.

"You ok? Does Sesshoumaru know?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I know how overreacting you demons can get so no I haven't. It's not that serious." Rin said.

"But somethings bothering Sesshoumaru about the business back at home." Rin explained changing the subject.

"Yeah, Dad told him the stocks are going down and he's required in a meeting in two days. You know he hates leaving you here, especially with Pichachu on the the prowl now." Inuyasha stated and chuckled softly.

"Aw, he has nothing to worry about and Kohaku is no threat to him. Gosh!" Rin said as she ran her fingers through her hair. They finally met up with the gang after a few more conversations.

"Hey ya'll!" Rin said and hugged everybody.

"Sure took ya'll long enough." Kagome said jokingly under Inuyasha's arm.

"I had to talk to my big brother, thank you!" Rin replied and kissed Sesshoumaru and tucked herself under his arm too.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome replied as the gang began to walk.

"I hear there's this big concert coming up for the singers. And I'm so going!" Rin exclaimed to Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous about it plus I don't have a song." Kagome said.

"Bah! Don't worry about that, it'll come to you. And I'm sure you'll do great." Rin explained.

"I hope so." The next day Rin helped Sesshoumaru pack his things for his flight in the morning.

"Your only going to be gone for a couple of days, so don't let it bother you too much." Rin said as she tried to cheer him up for the upteenth time that day. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I know, but I'm going to miss you." Sesshoumaru stated as Rin packed his last shirt.

"Aw com here, big baby." Rin squealed and hugged Sesshoumaru.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but this is really important for you so you don't want to miss it. Got it?" Rin said and kissed his chin.

"Yeah, yeah." Sesshoumaru replied. Rin smiled, that's why he loved Rin, she could be strong when he needed her to be.

"Got everything?" Rin said as she double checked everything.

"Nope." Sesshoumaru said as he walked up behind the love of his life.

"What are we missing?" Rin asked confused.

"I don't think they'll let me bring live cargo, do you?" Sesshoumaru said and kissed Rin on the neck and Rin giggled.

"No they won't. I tried." Rin said and turned around in Sesshoumaru's arms and kissed him deeply.


	11. Act 11

_**Hi...I am so sorry for not writing during this uneventful break. I was trying to get advice on the story, but the person I asked is taking so damn long to read it! So I'm just going to go ahead and write since I have nothing better to do! Lol. This is a short chapter so sorry...but an important one!**_

_**Yeah...**_

"Where's Rin? She's supposed to listen to what I've come up with so far for my song!" Kagome exclaimed as she sat on the stage with Inuyasha, between her legs, standing up.

"She dropped Sesshoumaru off at the airport, but that was three hours ago."Inuyasha explained.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Rin exclaimed from the entrance of the theater and began to run to the stage.

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I had some things to take care of, but I'm here now!" Rin explained as she finally reached the couple.

"Your pale, Rin, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked concerned and Rin looked at him quickly.

"Nothing, Kagome you ready?" Rin said as she smiled.

"Yes ma'm. Ok it's a work in progress but here it goes.."

_Woooo..._

_Prayed for an angel_

_To come in the night_

_And shine some sweet light on me..._

_Found only strangers_

_Then you came to me_

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

_Just when I'd given up you gave me love_

_My world was tumbling down_

_You turned it around baby..._

She held Inuyasha's hands to her heart.

_You............._

_Your some kind of miracle oh baby_

_You.............are_

_Your a miracle for me_

"So?" Kagome asked softly as she sighed lightly. She was extremely nervous, because she really like that song.

"That was absolutely beautiful Kagome!" Rin exclaimed and hugged Kagome.

"Thank you! I was so nervous." Kagome squealed.

"I agree with Rin, it was very beautiful." Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Really." Inuyasha kissed her softly.

"Aww! Sorry to ruin the fun, but I have to go! See you guys later!" Rin said and waved goodbye.

"She's certainly busy." Kagome said after she left.

"She's always a little distant when Sesshoumaru's gone." Inuyasha replied as Kagome stared at the door. Kagome felt sorry for Rin, but he'll come back very soon.

"I'm home!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked into the dorm. She put her coat and bag down and walked towards her room. The bathroom door was cracked open. Rin was crying over the toilet.

"Rin...?" Kagome whispered and fully opened the door.

"Rin, why are you on the floor? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she smiled at her best friend. Rin continued to cry as she looked around the bathroom and Kagome followed her eyes slowly as she dropped her purse.

"It....It coudln't be true. So I....I double checked over and over again. It was...." Rin sniffled as Kagome continued staring around the bathroom.

"Kagome help me. I'm pregnant." Kagome could only stare at all the positive pregnancy tests.

_**The song included in this chapter is called 'Some Kind Of Miracle' by Kelly Clarkston. It's only half of it for a reason. Tell me how you likey! Please review!**_


	12. Act 12

_**Ok this is kind of weird, but my friend told me that they didn't know what the italized words are. I thought it was a silly question but just in case I'm being stupid. The italized words are the songs. Sorry if this is a late message and somebody has to go back to chapter one and read the whole story over but I thought people would automatically catch on since a lot of stories do the same thing. Oh and another announcement. I would really love a review. Whether it's a silly review or a stupid review I just need a review or a better reason to keep this story going. Even if it's just to tell me the story sucks just anything, it can be one word or a thousand. I just had to get that out my system, because I'm getting a little depressed. :(**_

_**Okie Dokie Smokie...**_

Kagome got their second box of tissue and tub of ice cream out the freezer as she sighed tiredly. She sat back down and let Rin lay on her again.

"Ugh! She's so predictable! Sara should have known he was leaving! Stupid American shows." Rin said mainly talking to the television . She had been sick that whole day.

"Did you bring the ice cream?" Rin pouted as she looked up at her best friend.

"Yes." Kagome said as she removed her hands from her hair to get the ice cream.

"Rin, I've been here for two days now and Inuyasha wants me to come see him..."Kagome started her excuse.

"Oh my gosh! Was I making you feel as if you had to stay? I'm so sorry, of course you can go! Have fun!" Rin jumped from the couch and exclaimed.

"Thank you, Rin." Kagome said as she got up.

"No thank you." Rin whispered while hugging her as she left. Later Rin awoke to someone knocking at the door. She got up, pulled down her sweater top, and opened the door.

"Sesshoumaru!!!" Rin squealed and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Rin." Sesshoumaru whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too, honey." Rin whispered and kissed him softly.

"What's with all the tissues? You sick?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked in the room.

"Huh...oh yeah! Not feeling well, probably just a cold." Rin said

"A cold with ice cream?" Sesshoumaru asked skeptically.

"Yes, there's nothing wrong with that!" Rin exclaimed and gathered all her tissues from the couch.

"Yeah, yeah." Sesshoumaru said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm putting you to bed since your sick." Sesshoumaru said and walked Rin to her bed and laid her down.

"But I don't wanna sleep! I wanna stay up with you." Rin exclaimed as she was placed under the covers.

"I'll go to sleep with you. Now close your eyes and sleep." He said and got on the other side of the bed. She cuddled up to him and went to sleep. Kagome stepped into the dorm quietly. She figured Rin was pretty much knocked out. She picked up some more ice cream on her way back to the dorm. She looked on the couch and saw she was no longer on the couch so she checked her room. There was Sesshoumaru and Rin sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Kagome slowly walked out the room and whispered to herself, 'There going to be just fine.' A week later since Sesshoumaru got back everything had been fine until the next freaking day. The gang all sat in their usual spot at the pizza palor.

"Yeah they have this huge event every year. It's a damage to our enviroment, but the government allows it!" Rin explained to Kagome.

"Nobody can do anything?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Not a thing. The government apparently is always right." Rin said sarcastically and Sango shook her head.

"Well atleast your baby will be safe. By the way how many weeks are you in now?" Kagome asked and Sesshoumaru dropped his pizza slice. Rin coughed up her coke as Kagome looked around worried.

"How many weeks are you in, Rin?" Sesshoumaru said dangerously low. Rin glanced around the table.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru yelled and growled at the same time as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Two weeks." Rin whispered very softly and Sesshoumaru took a deep breathe.

"Why didn't you tell me when I got back?"Sesshoumaru asked in a very dangerous tone. Rin opened and closed her mouth a couple of times then finally attempted to answer.

"I....I was going to, but first I didn't think you wanted it and then I'm not ready for one." Rin explained and continued to stare at her lap.

"So you kept it a secert because of your assumptions. So when were you going to tell me? When you were in fucking labor!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he stood up. The whole restaurant got quiet. Rin stood up and tried to sit him back down but he snatched away from her.

"Don't touch me." Sesshoumaru stated coldly and walked away.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried and ran after him.

"I was going to tell you, I promise, but I was so depressed and sick and you came home and comforted me. All my problems went away!" Rin explained as she followed him. He slowly turned and looked Rin in the eyes.

"Rin...." She searched in his eyes for some small ray of hope.

"You didn't even trust me enough to think that I might want to keep the baby. And without trust there is no relationship. We are over. Goodbye." Sesshoumaru said and walked away. Rin stood there and watched him walk away. She stood there and let the tears fall continously as she continued to open and close her mouth as if she was going to say something. Soon her legs gave out and she fell to the ground.

_I love you..._

_I love you...._

_I love you..._

_Your back it turns to me so easily....._

_It hurts just to see how it stares at me..._

_You walk so carelessly down the street..._

_How could you hurt me after all we've been through..._

_So your_

_Gone...._

_You have disappeared and your breaking my heart...._

_Oh..._

_I've never felt this way before..........._

Rin walks into Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru dorm to give Inuyasha something and Sesshoumaru and Kagura were kissing on the couch.

"Oh...um.." Rin ran out the room and slammed the door before they could see her cry. Sesshoumaru just stared at the door ignoring Kagura.

Now Rin lays on her back and continues singing in the grass.

_This aching feeing in my chest_

_It burns to my soul..._

_It's hard to see you without your smile...._

_How could you hurt me after all I've done for you...!_

_I just want you to hold me..._

_And kiss me..._

_And tell me..._

_That your still in love with me..._

_And say.._

_Your not_

_Gone...._

_You have disappeared and your my breaking heart...._

_Oh..._

_I've never felt this way before..........._

Rin smiled at Kohaku as she traded glances with him. He smiled and took her hand. Rin held onto the water fountain as she kept singing.

_Tell me your not gone!_

_And I will tell you I didn't mean it!_

_Just tell me you'll love me again..._

_So tell me tell me tell me tell me..._

_Your not!_

_Gone...._

_You have disappeared and your breaking my heart...._

_Oh..._

_I've never felt this way before..........._

Rin began crawling while crying.

_Your not gone!_

_Your still here!_

_You still love me!_

_You'll be here!_

_I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you.. I love you I love you I love you I love you..._

The song builds down as Rin curls up in the grass.

_Let's be together again_

_Cause I love you_

_Hold me again _

_Cause I love you_

_Let me touch you again_

_Cause I love you_

_You'll forgive me and say_

_Cause I love you.._

_Gone...._

_Your not...._

"Gone..." Rin whispered in the grass as she held the earth tightly and cried.

_**That song was written by me. Sorry if its crappy but it's a really emotional song. I cried singing it and I felt so sorry for Rin. I hope your enjoying the story! Please review!**_


	13. Act 13

_**Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so happy! I got some of the reviews I needed to keep going. Thank you everybody that reviewed it means SOOOO much to me! I'm glad people like it, like I said before I wasn't going to post it because it's weird to write a musical that you won't see. Anyway I'm going to continue the story and see how you like it. I decided to do 20 chapters then a intermission but I need a idea story for the intermission. Just a one shot that's funny yet fluffy. I don't mind what couple it is as along it goes with the pairings in the story. **_

_**Weee.....**_

A month later everything was actually falling back into place. Rin was moving on and back to being her old self again. After the break up she met up with Kohaku and he saw her through her break up and in the end she decided to keep the baby. Abortion was not looked upon in her family so she decided that if she wasn't ready by the time the baby came she'd give it to a family who deserved it. They barely saw Sesshoumaru anymore so they didn't care as much as Rin did.

"Ok picture this!" Rin squealed as she ran into the dorm with Kohaku behind her. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Little kids running around happy, because they got these beautiful toys for no reason!" Rin exclaimed and jumped up and down. Kagome giggled and looked at her friends.

"And let me guess we're going to be the ones giving them these beautiful toys?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Well yes! How is Saturday for everyone?" Rin exclaimed as she clasped her hands together.

"You know I'm out, babe, you already know my reason." Kohaku said and Rin's expression fell.

"Yeah I know." Rin said then she plastered on a fake smile.

"Where you going?" Inuyasha said rudely as he almost growled at him.

"We're all in!" Kagome interrupted.

"But I-" Kagome elbowed him in the stomach.

"We're all in." Kagome glared at him and he shut up.

"Great! Thanks you guys!" Rin said and hugged them all tightly.

"Can't wait! Bye guys we're going out for lunch." Rin said and grabbed Kohaku's hand and they walked out.

"Alright class I thought maybe us combining with the dance class would be terrific! You will pick a dancer again and draw them the way you see them. Good luck!" The art teacher exclaimed as she led them into the dance studio. Sesshoumaru sighed silently and looked around for Rin. He saw her dancing beautifully across the room. She looked as if she was in her own world. Kagura watched them carefully as she looked around for a partner. He gently grabbed her arm and she turned around quickly. She glared at him and snatched away from him.

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru said softly as she turned around and continued to dance.

"I think we should still be friends. With the baby coming and you have to pay for it we can still be it's parents." Sesshoumaru explained and Rin turned around quickly and shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? You broke up with me and broke my heart! Not the other way around, ok? You are unbelievable!" Rin said and turned around before her tear fell.

"I know. I know what I did-"

"Don't. Don't give me that bull crap about you know what you did was wrong, because you don't. You don't know what you did. But I'l tell you. You crushed my world. You stopped my heart from beating and me from breathing. So don't even go there with that bull crap." Rin said as she pushed him and went to get her stuff.

"Rin, we can't think about us in this situation," Rin looked at him sarcastically and shook her head in agreement.

"We have to think about the baby. And what that baby needs is a mother and a father. We can do this I know we can we just have to have faith and put the past behind us. Can't we just be friends?" Sesshoumaru finished.

"There stopped being a 'we' when you left me and made out with the slut. And when you love someone that much, you can't just be their friend." Rin said as she walked out the studio. A couple of days later Rin was sitting on a bench staring at the lake. She felt a presence sit by her as she continued to stare at the water.

"If you'd stop thinking about yourself for a minute you'd think about the possibility of this hurting me too. I was with the woman I was going to marry and she was pregnant and I had to find out from her best friend. By accident. You didn't trust me so what else didn't you trust to tell me. That was the first thing that ran through my mind when we walked outside. So many thoughts burned through my mind that breaking up with you was my best option." Sesshoumaru stated as he stared ahead of him and Rin stared at him then wiped away a tear off her face.

"So did it ever occur to you that I need you to be my friend, because that's the only way I'll survive. If you leave me alone I'll die, I won't make it. So stop being so damn selfish and think about someone else's feelings for a change." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and walked away. Rin just let her tears fall one after the other as she stared at his retreating body.

_**I hope you liked it! I actually written it a different way on paper but I decided to switch it up. CONTINUE TO REVIEW! I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU!**_


	14. Act 14

_**What it is! I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I'm trying to keep it interesting so I have to keep drama going on. I hope you guys understand. :( Anyway enjoy, keeping this messag short this time!**_

_**...**_

Kagome walked down the hall to her dorm humming softly when she heard a familiar voice.

"Is that my Kagome?" Kagome heard the voice say and she turned around slowly hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Kagome honey!" A wolf demon yelled with black hair and blue eyes.

"Kouga?! What are you here?" Kagome said shakily as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Well I'm transferring here, plus once I heard you were here, I had to come see my baby." Kouga said as he stepped closer to Kagome.

"Ex- baby remember. Look I gotta go." Kagome said and started to walk away until he stepped in front of her and backed her into a wall.

"Aren't you going to show me around?" He stated angrily.

"I barely know the place myself. Sorry." Kagome said through her teeth as she tried to look around for Inuyasha.

"Fine, but dinner later. We have some catching up to do." Kouga whispered in her ear way too close for Kagome's comfort.

"You know... On the old times." Kouga smirked and kissed her on the cheek and walked off. Kagome breathed deeply and rushed to her dorm room.

"I made dinner, Kagome, please eat with us!" Rin exclaimed once Kagome walked out the bathroom.

"Oh great I was wondering where I was going to eat tonight. I'd love to. So who's coming?" Kagome asked Rin as she looked at some of the delicious food she prepared.

"Just the gang..." Rin said and stirred the sauce.

"Minus Sesshoumaru. I mean I know you guys-" Kagome started.

" Um...no...not exactly." Rin said nervously. Kagome turned to Rin quickly.

"You guys made up?!" Kagome exclaimed loudly.

"No, not exactly. We decided that we should be friends for the baby. So he's bringing Kagura." Rin said and sighed softly.

"Are you kidding me? He's bringing the she devil in here?" Kagome exclaimed angrily.

"Well sort of and she's bringing Kikyou..." Rin said and winced as she saw Kagome turn red.

"Oh no my bad she's just going to bring all of hell with her." Kagome said sarcastically.

"What were you thinking? What could have been possibly floating through your mind to make you do such a thing?" Kagome said angrily.

"I wanted to be nice! Its all the baby's fault!" Rin exclaimed and pointed to her small swollen belly.

"Don't bring this baby into this!" Kagome exclaimed angrily. They both turned to the door when they heard a knock at it. Rin smiled and threw off her apron. She was wearing a pink turtle neck that showed her perturding belly, a black skirt that went a little below her knees, and her hair tied up in a bun.

"Hi you guys! Come in, come in!" Rin said excitedly as she escorted the whole gang and the additions of Kagura and Kikyou in.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Rin said and went in the kitchen.

"Your dead once they leave!"Kagome said as she glared at her and went to greet everyone.

"Hey babe." I nuyasha said and pulled Kagome into a kiss.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Everyone sit sit!" Rin exclaimed as she came out with a tray of foods.

"I know my Sesshy likes to sit on the side of the table so we'll sit here." Kagura said arrogantly as she pointed to two seats on the side. Rin tried not to get mad and giggled lightly.

"Um, actually he likes to sit at the head of the table, it shows his domaince , but people change. Excuse me." Rin said and walked back to the kitchen. Kagura just stood there angrily. Sesshoumaru coughed and everyone else tried not to laugh, except Kikyou who was also upset.

"Corner seat for you then, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked and everyone bust out laughing except of course the additions. They all sat down at the dinner as follows: Sesshoumaru at the head, to his right Kagura, Kikyou, and Miroku. On the other head was Rin then Inuyasha, Kagome, then Sango. Everyone ate peacefully, sometimes people would have side conversations.

"So Rin, darling, I didn't know you were pregnant. So Kohaku's a lucky man I presume." Kagura said and Sesshoumaru and Rin both choked then cleared their throats. Everyone else just held in their gasps. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and he gave her the no look.

"Yes, he is a lucky man." Rin said and continued to eat.

"You guys just started dating though?" Kagura said confused. Rin and Sesshoumaru chocked once more and got up.

"I gotta check on that...yeah." Rin mumbled and sprinted to the kitchen as the rest of the table giggled.

"I'm going to milk some cows..." Sesshoumaru mumbled and Kagura stared at him too confused as finally everyone just busted out laughing.

"You didn't tell her? Oh my gosh, you didn't freaking tell her." Rin mumbled when he walked in.

"It never came up." Sesshoumaru stated and Rin shook her head.

"And what if she asks Kohaku?" Rin asked.

"Then I'll tell her the truth, where is he anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"He couldn't make it, he's busy." Rin said and sighed softly.

"Is he treating you wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked seriously as Rin placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her hand.

"I wish you could feel the same feelings for your girlfriend." Rin asked as she walked back into the dining room. Kagura started to fix Sesshoumaru a plate.

"Would you like some cheese sprinkled on top darling?" Kagura asked as she finished.

"He's lactose intolerant." Rin said simply not even looking up until she realized what she said and put her hand over her mouth.

"What did you say?" Kagura asked angrily.

"He's....lactose intolerant." Rin replied as she sighed.

"Excuse me, I would know if my boyfriend was lactose intolerant, ok?" Kagura screamed as Kikyou patted her on the back. Rin cleared her throat and put down her fork.

"Obviously you don't. Maybe your not a good girlfriend at all." Rin said through her teeth. Everyone at the table just looked amongst themselves.

"Why would you think that? I'm the one who's with him, that shows more than you can say." Kagura said as she stood up and folded her arms.

"Because you don't know he likes to sit at the head of the table, he's lactose intolerant, hates to be called Sesshy, is a very picky eater so probably won't eat half of what you have on his plate, only eats regular peppermints not the fruity flavored ones and is allergic to crawfish dammit!!!" Rin exclaimed as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table. Kagura stared at her in shock and everyone else just stared at each other. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"I'm going to kill a fish...Rin care to join me?" Sesshoumaru said as he stood up slowly and walked into the kitchen. Everyone frozen in their places as Rin just stared at Kagura.

"RIN." They heard Sesshoumaru growl from the kitchen. Rin sighed and stepped from the table into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Sesshoumaru asked when she walked in.

"She acts like she knows everything. The girl thinks your last name is Soubi. You need somebody that will love you as deeply as I do. You deserve so much better." Rin explained as she looked at him in the eyes and gently placed her hands on his chest. Sesshoumaru pulled her close and kissed her passionately and let her go.

"You see Rin, I can't get with someone who will love me as deeply as you do, because I will get hurt again. I don't think I can take that again." Sesshoumaru explained and looked Rin in the eyes. In the small dining room everyone was talking while Sesshoumaru and Rin talked in the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and Kagome answered it.

"Hello..." Kagome said and then jumped back a little.

"Weren't we supposed to have dinner?" An angry Kouga said as he grabbed Kagome by the arm tightly. Inuyasha jumped up.

"Woah don't put your hands on her!" Inuyasha yelled and Sesshoumaru and Rin ran back into the room.

"She belongs to me!" Kouga yelled as he tightened his grip and Kagome hissed in pain.

"No, honey, she don't belong to anybody, but Inuyasha is her boyfriend!" Rin yelled from in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Oh feisty, I like you." Kouga said huskily as his eyes flickered red.

"Oh hell naw." Sesshoumaru said more to himself, but everyone heard, as he stepped in front of Rin. Kagura looked at him angrily.

"Take your hands off my mate..." Inuyasha said very angrily as he stepped closer to him.

"You let this half breed mate you. You really are pathetic, Kagome." Kouga said and looked down at her and threw her on the floor.

"I'll be back, Kagome, and next time be ready for me." Kouga said and walked out the door. Kagome slowly got up and winced when she felt the pain in her arm. Rin ran to her to help her up.

"I'm sorry, everyone for ruining your evening, Good night." Kagome said as Rin helped her to the back room. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stayed and helped clean up.

"So that's Kouga." Rin asked after she cleaned up and bandaged all the wounds in her arms.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't absolutely honest." Kagome said as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came in the room and sat down.

_I was down; He was up_

_He helped me through the pain_

_But little; Did I know_

_He took away my soul_

_It's hard; But it's true_

_I've never fell in love like you_

_So hear me when I say...._

_I am broken and torn_

_Everything that you do_

_Shapes me in a different way_

_What he did in the end_

_Didn't shape me, but hurt me...._

_I....am...Hurt..._

_When I got up_

_He kicked me down_

_He shoot pain through my body_

_And so..._

_Since I thought that I just might need him..._

_I let him take away my soul..._

_I am broken and torn_

_Everything that you do_

_Shapes me in a different way_

_What he did in the end_

_Didn't shape me, but hurt me...._

_I....am...Hurt..._

_(Kagome says)_

_You know how much it hurts to realize that the only person that can help you, hurts you. I was so depressed I stopped caring, but one day I got the message. I'm still here and I can help myself. So I snuck out and went back to live with my mom. _

_(Sings)_

_And now I'm here..._

_I was broken and torn_

_Everything that you do to me_

_Shapes me in a different way_

_What you did in the end_

_Didn't hurt me but helped me_

_I.....am.....healed....._

"I just hope ya'll forgive me for not telling you." Kagome said and Rin hugged her.

"Of course I forgive you." Rin said and walked out the room and dragged Sesshoumaru out with her.

"Inuyasha..?" Kagome said after a moment.

"How could you not tell me. I'm here protecting you with all my heart and the thing that's hurting you the most you already knew about. I'm sitting here looking like an idiot and your just smiling in my face." Inuyasha said as he stood up and paced around the room.

"Inuyasha, I was going to tell you but it brought up so many bad memories." Kagome said as she got up and stood in front of him.

"He used to beat me so much I didn't even know who Kagome was anymore. Then I found her."Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's face and made him look her in the eyes.

"You helped me find her and I finally see myself. I've never loved anyone like I love you. I just didn't want to bring it up, because it reminds me of a time without you. And I can't even imagine a time without you." Kagome finished and smiled. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his embrace and hugged her tightly.

"I'll never forgive him for what he did to you." Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead. She kissed him softly on the lips as he led her to the bed and sat her in his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as he ran his hands up and down her shirt.

"Don't you dare do it in my room!" Rin yelled from the kitchen and Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

"Hey Rin didn't we concieve our baby on that bed?" Sesshoumaru asked loudly.

"Hm...your right Sesshoumaru, nevermind you guys can continue." Rin said as Inuyasha and Kagome jumped off the bed quickly.

"EWWWWWWW!!!" Kagome yelled as they began wiping off their clothes. Rin and Sesshoumaru just laughed as they gave each other a high five.

**Song written by me. Not much inspiration, but it's a song. This chapter is pretty long for me so I hope you liked it. How's the drama? REVIEW ON IT! please.**


	15. Act 15

**Hellooooooooooo How is everyone? Good good. I am updating on my favorite story (I hope it's yours too) Anyway once again thank you for all the reviews! **

**Now onwards peasants!...**

"So let me get this straight. You went off and got pregnant and can't dance till after it's out. Your the best damn dancer in this school and you go off and get pregnant! I thought I could count on you, but I guess I can't. I'll see you after you have the demon child." Her director said bitterly as she threw down her pen.

"Okie Dokie." A five month old pregnant Rin said as she got up and walked out.

"What she say?" Kagome asked as they walked across campus. Rin shook her head and laughed to herself.

"The regular. I've destroyed my career blah blah blah." Kagome looked at her concerned.

"Are you sure you ok with that?" Kagome asked and Rin stopped and sighed.

"In the world of dancing they take diet pills, sleeping pills, and they have abortions so their careers aren't ruined. In my world I wanna dance and feel free and get pregnant and fat. Sometimes those things just don't mix. Same thing goes for singing, they do some dangerous stuff to their bodies. You can barely trust anybody in our fields. Watch who you make friends with." Rin explained as she kept walking to the pizza parlour.

"Smart words. By the way I was just...well I have been thinking about this lately but, are you mad at me for blurting out your business to Sesshoumaru about your pregnancy? I mean since it caused you guys to break up and all." Kagome asked quietly and Rin smiled.

"I never for a second blamed you. He was gonna find out anyway. Plus dreams don't last forever take 'em while you can." Rin replied. At that moment Kagome saw a different side of Rin. A side she had never seen Rin show before, a very wise side yet beautiful. Kagura sneered as they walked in and she pulled Sesshoumaru closer.

"Oh we have a guest joining us for lunch." Rin said as she sat down and eyed Kagura.

"Yes, she demanded that she come so she can bond with my friends." Sesshoumaru said and made room for the two.

"Oh! See that's what the dinner was for. You know to meet and greet. We tried..." Rin said and smiled then her face dropped instantly.

"And failed." Rin finished and ordered her a slice of pizza. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and eyed Inuyasha.

"So Rin how have you been feeling lately?" Inuyasha asked.

"Great, few morning sicknesses and the baby's been kicking like crazy, but other than that I can't wait till this sucker pops out!" Rin exclaimed and rubbed her belly.

"I bet you and Kohaku can't wait either." Sango said and she gave Rin a high five.

"Yeah, he was talking about having sex while I'm still pregnant-" Rin started.

"But he ain't." Sesshoumaru stated quickly.

"That's their business Sesshy." Kagura replied.

"Yeah it's my business, not yours. It's not your baby, remember?" Rin said daringly staring him straight in the eye.

"But you should be careful, because something could happen to your baby." Sesshoumaru said lowly.

"Why do you care so much? The doctor said it's perfectly fine." Rin replied and raised an eyebrow. Everyone just followed their conversation.

"Doctors lie."

"Your skipping the question."

"Because you know the answer."

"What if I don't."

"What if you do and you're pretending that you don't." By this time they both were standing up face to face.

"You know I've noticed you've been all up in my grill about this baby." Rin said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because I care about babies." Sesshoumaru said closely to her face. The tension could literally be cut with a knife between them by this time.

"You shoudln't," Rin whispered and slightly pushed him away.

"It's not yours, remember?" Rin said and walked out of the parlour. Sesshoumaru just stood there looking at the door.

"She is right. You shouldn't care so much." Kagura said as she stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Well I do." Sesshoumaru said really low.

"Why?!?!?!?!" Kagura yelled.

"BECAUSE IT'S MY FUCKING BABY!" Sesshoumaru shouted and walked out. Kagura just stood there for a minute.

"BITCH!" Kagura yelled and Kagome almost jumped up, but Inuyasha held her back.

"How could he not tell me! I'm his fucking girlfriend! I can't believe that whore had his baby!" Kagura yelled and Kagome jumped up into her face.

"You say one more thing about Rin and I'll kill you. Don't get mad, because you were so dumb you couldn't see what was right in front of you. Dumb bitch." Kagome said dangerously low and sat back down. Kagura just stared at her surprised then she screamed loudly. Everyone just looked at her silently.

"We're going to make our exit now....Have a great day, Kagura." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome, Sango and Miroku out of the booth and walked away.

**Hoped you liked it! Cause I surely didn't feel like typing it. Anyway keep reading and reviewing!!!!**


	16. Act 16 Part 1

**What it is...! I'm so glad to be writing another chapter! It's sorta kinda a fluffy with Rin and Sesshoumaru. It's also a final result on the baby and it's sex. So I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's kinda short...**

**Well...**

Rin lay on the hospital bed looking at the ceiling as Sesshoumaru paced around the room.

"Sesshoumaru." Rin said quietly as he quickly looked at her.

"Everything's going to be fine. She's going to put the gel on my belly and she's going to let us see our baby. That's it. Nothing life threatning." Rin said and smiled. It was her monthly visit and this time Kagura knew about the baby so he could actually come now. The doctors suggested since it was a half demon they visit every month. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"This bed isn't very comfortable." Sesshoumaru stated under his breath.

"Well I guess that's the least of your worries when you come here." Rin said and jumped a little.

"What's wrong?!" Sesshoumaru said quickly concerned. Rin grabbed his hand and put it on her belly.

"You feel it kicking?" Rin said as she moved his hand around her belly till she found the spot. Sesshoumaru took in a sharp breath of air as he felt it. He smiled softly.

"It's kinda feisty so it kicks a lot. Proably ready to get out, just like its father." She said quietly and smiled at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru felt his heart skip a beat when she looked at him like that.

"Excuse me! But can we hurry up! I got places to go!" Kagura said as she peeked her head through the door. Rin bit her lip and laid back down and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Kagura, I didn't ask you to come, so yes YOU can leave." Sesshoumaru said angrily because she messed up a precious moment between him and Rin. They never got to spend alone time together, because Kagura's been so overprotective.

"Well I had to come! I couldn't leave you two alone!" Kagura said and closed the door. Rin sighed angrily. The doctor walked in and smiled at the young couple.

"Good afternoon you two. Quick question there's a friend outside the door, she said ya'll said she could come in." The young woman said.

"NOO!" They both exclaimed. The woman stared in surprise.

"Waiting room it is... First of all we should start with introductions. My name is Dr. Osoko. I will be giving birth to your beautiful half demon. Just so you know I specialize in birthing demons and half demons. " Dr. Osoko explained and shook hands with Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"I'm Rin, this is Sesshoumaru." Rin said as she smiled.

"Hello, your the son of Mr. Takashi, the greatest business alive. I'm surprised in the magazines they made you seem like a cold hearted bastard." Dr. Osoko said as she nodded.

"Well I just don't have much to say so the press hates that." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Hm.. Well let's get started. What is your relationship status?" Dr. Osoko said as she got back to business as she filled a few things in on her chart. Rin looked around the room and Sesshoumaru just looked down. Dr. Osoko cleared her throat.

"Just friends." Rin said as Sesshoumaru looked at her. Dr. Osoko looked up curiously.

"Once together?" She asked.

"Yes." Rin answered as Dr. Osoko continued to write.

"Ok let's see your baby!" She exclaimed and put down her chart. She put on her gloves and pulled out some gel. Sesshoumaru quickly moved to Rin's side.

"Ok Sesshoumaru, I'm going to put the gel on her tummy so we can see that beautiful baby of yours." Dr. Osoko explained as she squeezed the gel on her stomach and Rin shivered and giggled as she spread it across her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked very concerned.

"It's cold and it tickles! Nothing serious though." Rin said and smiled brightly. Sesshoumaru smiled softly as he stared at her as Dr. Osoko noticed this.

"Ok here's your... son on the screen." Dr. Osoko stated as she pointed to the screen. They both looked at the screen and smiled as Sesshoumaru squeezed Rin's hand. Dr. Osoko looked closer to the screen concerned.

"Doctor... what's wrong? Is there something wrong with our baby?" Rin said very quickly.

"No! No... it's just that..." Dr. Osoko flipped through some papers.

"That what doctor? We're paying you to know." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Be nice." Rin said then she smiled at their doctor.

"Because if there was something wrong she would tell us... right?" Rin finished as she looked at Dr. Osoko worriedly. Dr. Osoko just looked at Rin with sad eyes as if she was about to say something.

"You would tell us if there's something wrong.... if anything is happening... right?" Rin said as a tear slid down her face and she turned to Dr. Osoko. Rin nodded and Sesshoumaru dropped his head in her lap.

"Right?"

**Sorry for leaving you with suspense but this is what it's gonna take to get some more reviews and more people to read my story I'll do it! Anyway I'm so sorry if Osoko isn't a Japenese name! I don't know much about the culture, so if you feel really strongly about it, because I know I do, please give me a real name for the doctor and I will gladly go back and edit it. Also I need baby names... japenese please... boy and girl just in case I change my mind. THANK YOU! please review!!!!**


	17. Act 17 Part 2

**Part 2 and the rest of the original chapter! Hope your enjoying!!!!**

"Rin, everything is going to turn out right? You know that?" Dr. Osoko explained as Rin searched in her eyes for some kinda of answer.

"Just tell me, what is wrong with my son?" Rin demanded angrily as Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand again.

"Your son is a full demon... just like he's supposed to." Dr. Osoko explained as she held Rin's other hand.

"And? What else?" Rin said quietly and Dr. Osoko sighed and looked down.

"But your daughter isn't." She explained as Sesshoumaru and Rin looked up at her quickly.

"We were not expecting you to have twins. And even if you did have twins one had to be very under developed for us to not to notice. One of your children, specifically your son is going to be due on the date I gave you. But your daughter she may not be developed enough to come out on the regular date. Now this is very unusual, but it was likely to happen since your young." The doctor tried to explain as Rin broke down crying in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Right now you can go home since there's nothing we can do at this moment. But you still have to come for your monthly visits and try not to put too much stress on them. They're in a very fragile condition now. I am going to do everything in my power to keep your babies alive. Both of your babies." Dr. Osoko said seriously as she looked Sesshoumaru directly in the eyes.

"Ok, check this out, I'm totally nervous about this performance! I hope I do good." Kagome exclaimed as she sat in Inuyasha's lap at a park on campus.

"I know you will, babe." Inuyasha said and kissed her softly.

"I heard about some poetry contest. You going for it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I really don't think it's worth my time." Inuyasha said and chuckled.

"Your gonna get knocked off your throne one day." Kagome replied and hit him in the chest.

"Well well, Its Bob and Sally Sue. Why aren't you with the Grady Bunch?" (Supposed to be Brady Bunch) Kikyou asked as she walked up to them in some really tight leather pants and a shirt that barely ended at the bottom of her breasts. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Kikyou?" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Oh honey I just wanted to see you! You don't call, talk, or anything!" Kikyou exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips.

"News flash Kikyou we're over." Inuyasha said as he held onto Kagome's hand tighter.

"Yeah, its only a matter of time before you come back to me begging I take you back. Just like the old times." Kikyou said and smiled.

"You wish, why are you still here?" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"I actually came over here to tell you that I'm looking forward to seeing you at the concert final exam they put on for the real singers. I know you'll be there to support me." Kikyou said.

"You sing?" Kagome said surprised.

"Yes, best singer on campus." Kikyou said and flipped her hair back.

"Are you kidding me..." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Things change Kikyou. There just might be a new best." Inuyasha said and smirked.

"Yeah right! I'm the best and no one has topped me yet!" Kikyou exclaimed.

"When Kagome gets out there you'll be number two!" Inuyasha gloated.

"Maybe. I don't know about all that. I just know I'm going to try my best, Inuyasha." Kagome said to him warningly.

"You can blow her out the water babe!" Inuyasha exclaimed and looked at an angry Kikyou.

"I said I'll try to do my best for my grade. NOT for some competition." Kagome retorted.

"Come on you can win it real easy!" Inuyasha exclaimed staring at Kikyou and Kagome got up angrily and walked away. Inuyasha sat there confused for a minute and jumped up to see what was wrong with Kagome.

"What's wrong, I'm a bit confused." Inuyasha asked a angry Kagome.

"You were back there shown me off like a product or a robot. I'm already nervous about the concert, now your making empty promises. Inuyasha I'm not going to battle your ex for your enjoyment, because your not sure whether you made the right desicion." Kagome explained as she stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"Kagome its not like that, it's just that I know you'll do good." Inuyasha said as he held Kagome by the shoulders. Kagome let a tear fall down her face as he looked the other way.

"It doesn't help the fact that your still in love with her, Inuyasha." Kagome said and Inuyasha's eyes widen. Kagome's nodded and she walked away. Kagome was sitting on a window seal and Inuyahsa is outside Kikyou's dorm room.

_(Kagome)_

_Maybe your not understanding the many things that happen between you two.... _

_(Inuyasha)_

_She broke my heart so many times I can't believe I let her..._

_(Kagome)_

_So how can you just sit there and love her after all that she has done to you..._

_(Inuyasha)_

_I haven't a clue why I'm holding on so long..._

_(Kagome)_

_Your just not understanding...._

Inuyasha walks down the hall slowly while singing and Kagome walks around her dorm room.

_(Inuyasha) (Kagome)_

_I kissed her...You kissed her..._

_(Inuyasha) (Kagome)_

_She kissed him...She kissed him..._

_(Inuyasha) (Kagome)_

_We made love...They made lust_

_(Inuyasha) (Kagome)_

_She had sins...She had sins.._

_(Inuyasha)_

_So why am I not understanding how she did me wrong. It's so bad to think about it, Kagome always made me strong..._

_(Inuyasha)(Kagome)_

_Why?...Why?..._

Inuyasha leans on her door and sings his heart out. Kagome holds onto the kitchen counter and sings while crying.

_(Inuyasha)_

_If she hurt me so bad, why do I feel the way I do..._

_(Kagome) _

_I don't know why I'm mad, I should've known he'd feel this way..._

_(Inuyasha)_

_And I can't hold back now, I'm too far in.._

_(Kagome)_

_I can't cry now, because I know it won't help.._

_(Inuyasha)_

_But I need to know..._

_WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

They both hit the high note in two octaves beautifully.

__

_(Inuyasha) (Kagome)_

_I kissed her...You kissed her..._

_(Inuyasha) (Kagome)_

_She kissed him...She kissed him..._

_(Inuyasha) (Kagome)_

_We made love...They made lust_

_(Inuyasha) (Kagome)_

_She had sins...She had sins.._

_(Inuyasha)_

_So why am I not understanding how she did me wrong. It's so bad to think about it, Kagome always made me strong..._

_(Inuyasha)(Kagome)_

_Why?...Why?..._

_(Both)_

_So.... Why... must I... feel this... way..................._

Inuyasha is leaning on her door on the floor singing into his hands. Kagome is on her kitchen floor leaning aganist the cabinet as they finished the song. Inuyasha cleans up himself and knocks on the door. Kikyou opens the door and smiles.

"I knew you'd come." Kikyou said and let Inuyasha in.

**Song written by me called 'Why' isn't it most obvious. Lol.... I hope your glad that cliff hanger is over now! Don't worry about Sesshoumaru and Rin they'll pull through. Hopefully...**


	18. Act 18

_**Act 18 here we go...! So this is the third to last chapter before I make an intermission. I think I'm going to make at least three intermissions in this whole story. The intermissions are mainly made for a small break in the story for brainstorming and also used to excerise my skills on writing good one shots that you come up with... Hopefully. Anyway hope you like this chapter. I believe a few fans might love.. Let me know!**_

"Wooo..." Rin said quietly as she sat down on the couch slowly with her seven month year old belly.

"You really should consider what the doctor said. She said it was ok to have sex with your partner." Kohaku said for the third time that day.

"I look like a fat cow." Rin said and rolled her eyes.

"So! I can get over that, I have hormones too!" Kohaku yelled and Rin stared at him. She shook her head and smiled.

"I have two children in my stomach. One that may not even live to see the other, because I wasn't supposed to have two. Now I have to get tests every damn month so frankly I'm not in the mood for sex with you. I'm so sorry." Rin said calmly as she gathered up enough strength to stand up.

"Well you may not be in the mood for sex, but I am. So I'll go find somebody that won't mind having sex with me." Kohaku said and got his coat.

"What the hell do you mean?" Rin yelled.

"I mean, Rin, that I'm going to do somebody today whether you like it or not." Kohaku said as he started towards the door.

"What the fuck! Your gonna go fuck someone else, because I'm not in the mood. What kind of bull shit is that! Kohak-" Rin was cut off byt he door being slammed. Rin ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed deeply. Sesshoumaru awoke to a loud banging on his door and Rin's scent. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He opened the door slowly and blinked a couple of times to focus on the beauty in front of him.

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed brightly as she tried to keep her eyes from his bare beautiful abs.

"Rin, it's three o clock in the morning." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Are you going to let your pregnant ex- girlfriend in or what?" Rin yelled and pushed passed him.

"Sorry, sorry, just trying to get over the fact that it's three o clock in the morning." Sesshoumaru said as he followed her into the kitchen and smiled softly as she reached for the pots and pans.

"What?" Rin said as she stopped in mid air with a pan in her hand.

"What are you doing, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as she put down the pan.

"I'm making breakfast for you!" Rin exclaimed excitedly as she continued to gather spices.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow questiongly.

"Rin..."

"I'm pissed off, hormonial, and horny! Either take off your pants or let me cook!" Rin yelled and they stared at each other for a moment. They both jumped for each other and kissed each other passionately. He ripped off the clothes Rin had on as they made their way to his bedroom.

"The pants! The pants!!!" Rin yelled as Sesshoumaru ripped off his pants and threw them towards the front just before he closed the door. 45 minutes later they lay in the bed panting trying not to look at each other.

"That was beautiful." Rin said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Wonderful." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"This is normal, right? For past couples to have casual sex, right?" Rin asked as she looked at him.

"Right, definitely." Sesshoumaru said quietly and looked at her.

"Good." Rin said and looked back at the ceiling.

"Good." And he also looked back at the celing. Rin burst into laughter as she covered her face.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh my god! We're going to hell." Rin said through her laughter.

"I don't quite understand."

"I haven't had sex in 5 months." Rin said and looked at him.

"You didn't have sex with Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh god no, everytime I thought about it, he would bring it up and I didn't want it anymore." Rin said and rolled her eyes.

"Four months." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Ewww!" Rin said and laughed some more in her hands.

"What is so funny now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I just confessed to you how I haven't had sex since 'we' and you ruined it by having sex with her. You know how to make a girl feel special."

"Well I haven't had good sex in 5 months." Sesshoumaru said and Rin laughed again.

"You suck, Sesshoumaru." Rin said and got out of the bed.

"Hey Lauren wants to see you. She invited you over this weekend." Sesshoumaru said as he sat up and put on his clothes also.

"Oh wow I haven't seen your mommy in so long! I wonder how she is. I only talk to her on the phone!" Rin exclaimed.

"You talk to her on the phone? So she knows everything?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yep. Everything! You know you don't call her anymore. So I filled her in on everything. But you know no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her to like Kagura." Rin explained in a matter factly tone.

"God himself couldn't make my mom like her." Sesshoumaru said as he followed Rin out the bedroom.

"So how did she say I could come see her?" Rin asked as she grabbed an apple out the fridge.

"Well I have a meeting with my father this weekend too so you can just fly with me." Sesshoumaru explained as he sat on the stool and watched Rin make breakfast.

"Oh ok, this is going to be so much fun! Like the time we went overseas for our six month anniversay!" Rin said then thought about it and looked down and sighed.

"You know I miss you too." Sesshoumaru said and Rin snapped her head up quickly to looked at him. Kagome bust in with her hair up in a messy bun, some ragedy jeans, and a red t- shirt. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Um, Kagome are you ok?" Rin asked as Kagome looked around.

"I'm fine, is Inuyasha here?" Kagome asked.

"No, he hasn't been here all morning and night." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Good, that's good, hope he's having fun." Kagome said angrily and grabbed the box she came in with and went to his room. Rin and Sesshoumaru followed her to his room.

"Um, Kagome what are you doing?" Rin asked as she threw all his drawers out his dresser and threw his covers off his bed.

"Taking back..." Kagome grabbed some scissors and cut his mattress and pillows.

"Everything..." She threw all his shoes and more clothes out the closet and took her bleach and poured bleach over them.

"He's ever done to me!" She took one of his drawers and busted his mirror into many pieces. After staring at her for five minutes she sat down on his bed and started crying. Rin started to walk towards her until she said,

"Don't touch me! I'm fine." And with the she wipped up her tears and grabbed anything she saw was hers and put it in the box.

"I don't need him. I don't need anything from him ever again. I don't need his smile, or his touch, not even his favorite color!" She said and took off her shirt. Rin covered Sesshoumaru's eyes and Kagome grabbed her box and walked out the room. Rin uncovered his eyes and they looked at each other confused. She walked back in and Rin recovered his eyes as she grabbed the shirt.

"I might need this to go outside." Kagome said firmly and walked out once more. They both looked at each other once more and then stared at the door.

**That was just a little Kagome getting back at him! Woop Woop! Anyways... No song in this one. I bet ya'll are happy!PLEASE REVIEW!!! It really means a lot! :)**


	19. Act 19

_**Chap. 19.... One more lovely chapter until the intermission!!!! Woo!!!!! Don't have much to say so... let's get it!**_

"Hey! I brought ice cream!" Rin exclaimed as she walked in with groceries as Kagome lay on the couch surronded by tissues.

"My living room is still a mess as day five rolls around." Rin said as she sighed and put down the groceries.

"Sara needs to let him go! He left so leave him alone!" Kagome yells at the t.v. and throws a tissue at the t.v.

"Yeah, yeah bad Sara, move your legs." Rin mumbled as she picked up tisses and threw them in the small trash can she was carrying around the television.

"I mean if Johnny is in love with Carol, who happens to be her sister, let them be. You can't help who you love! You know what Rin?" Kagome said as she shifted towards a cleaning Rin.

"Yes, Kagome." Rin said patiently.

"I need to let go!"Kagome exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Rin said un enthusiastic.

"Think about it! Me and Sara are some what the same! If he still loves Kikyou fine! I don't need him! He can have that.... that.... slut! Yeah, I said slut!" Kagome explained as she sat up and stuck her finger in the air to make her point.

"You know what this ends today!" Rin said, grabbed her purse, and left.

"Can you bring the ice cream over here?" Kgome said to no one.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!! Come out this bar, cause if I walk in there and inhale the smoke and my babies come out with six toes I'm stabbing you!" Rin yelled outside a bar called 'Guy Stop.'

"Rin?" Inuyasha said as he squinted to get a better view. He stepped out the bar slowly.

"How'd you find me?" Inuyasha whispered. Rin sighed and smoothed out his hair.

"This is the same place I found you when you found Kikyou with another man. Inuyasha you have to come back to us. Your missing classes that you paid for, which is stupid. And you need to explain to Kagome that your not in love with Kikyou." Rin said and turned his head back to look at her in the eye.

"It's natural to feel like you owe her something, because she cheated on you. I know you feel as if you didn't give enough of you and that's why she cheated, but you gave your everything to that woman. She just didn't accept it, but Kagome can. I have feed, bathed, sang, and basically burped Kagome for the past week. I'm not supposed to do that for another two months, now you need to get some sleep, get sober, and talk to her." Rin explained and sighed as she searched in her purse for her keys and she began to walk away until she felt someone grab her arm lightly.

"Can you help me?" Inuyasha said softly as he locked eyes with Rin and she sighed happily and smiled.

_There is a lullaby that soothes your pain_

_It makes you happy and drives away the rain_

_But until you hear the song_

_You can't carry on_

_You push, but all you do is cry.._

_This is the lullaby....._

Inuyasha lays in Rin's lap while he crys into it as she sings.

_When you feel that you can't hold on anymore_

_Just hold on to a friend to help you get by _

_But until you hear this song_

_You can't carry on..._

_So hold on tight_

_This just might hurt...._

_This is the lullaby...._

Rin baths Kagome slowly as she stares into space and she sings the lullaby to her.

_So when you need to go to sleep_

_And troubles are making you uneasy _

_Just stop and think _

_This is......................_

_The lullaby........._

Rin puts both of them to bed, kisses their foreheads softly, and walk out the room slowly.

_**Rin was like the guardian angel in this one! Yay!!! I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me how much you liked it in a REVIEW... Or how short it was in a REVIEW! Anyway... REVIEW. **_


	20. Act 20

_**This is the last chapter before the intermission. I still haven't decided what story I'm going to do for it, but I'll come up with something. Probably just a one shot on their valentine's day last year before Kagome came. Anyway I hope ya'll are enjoying the story, because I'm enjoying writing it and getting great reviews. So keep reading...**_

Rin mumbled something under her breathe as she rubbed her belly and packed some clothes.

"Are you sure you need to go on this trip?" Kagome asked as she stared at her friend.

"Yes, he knows when he wants to come out, unlike his sister, so he's not coming out this weekend. Trust me, he has ways of telling me." Rin said as she continued packing.

"Wow, I think you have too much time on your hands. So your coming to my concert next month?" Kagome said as she laid on her stomach on Rin's bed while she watched her pack.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, honey!" Rin said and poked her nose. Kagome giggled lightly.

"So... You and Sesshoumaru going on a trip together. Alone..." Kagome said mysteriously and Rin hit her with a pillow.

"Don't think of it like that! I'm going to see his step mom and he's going to a meeting. That's it." Rin explained.

"Yeah right, he's probably gonna get some!" Kagome exclaimed and there was a long silence. Kagome stared at Rin surprised after not getting a protest.

"You slept with him?!" Kagome exclaimed and sat up. Rin tried not to smile at her friend.

"You dirty whore! He's going with Kagura!" Kagome shouted and hit Rin with a pillow as Rin burst into laughter.

"But I was having hormones like crazy and was horny and hungry. I needed that!" Rin said as she finished packing.

"So was it good?" Kagome asked quietly. Rin looked around and whispered to her,

"Terrific!" And Rin and Kagome burst into laughter.

"You do know I can hear you." Sesshoumaru said as he walked in and Rin and Kagome giggled even harder.

"Hey Sesshoumaru." Rin said and hugged him. He started to play with her stomach.

"How are they?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well he's good and I'm starting to feel an extra person move now. I think they're ready to fly on a airplane for the first time!" Rin exclaimed.

"Too much time on your hands." Kagome mumbled.

"About the trip." Sesshoumaru said nervously.

"Is it canceled?" Rin asked worried.

"No, no we're still going its just that we might have some company..." Sesshoumaru explained and looked at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about, Sesshoumaru?" Rin said as she started to know where he was going with this.

"Kagura might.... be joining us." Sesshoumaru mumbled as Rin's eyes widened and she screamed. She started to hit him with a pillow.

"How dare you do such a thing, you.... you.... bastard!" Rin screamed.

"Calm down! Calm down, you might hurt the baby." Sesshoumaru said trying to yell over her as he tried to hide behind Kagome.

"Don't hide behind me! I'm not in this!" Kagome yelled as Rin tried to reach over Kagome. After a few minutes of running around they finally calm down.

"So your telling me that she's coming with us. Your mother is going to eat her alive." Rin explained as she shook him a little.

"She wouldn't shut up. You know how she is." Sesshoumaru said.

"No, you know how she is. I don't know her." Rin said and continued to pack.

"Well, as interesting as that trip sounds I would not like to be in either of ya'lls position. Have a nice trip." Kagome said as she jumped off the bed and left the room. She walked down the hall slowly. It has been about two weeks since her and Inuyasha stopped talking. Sometimes she'd see him in the hallway and she'd keep telling herself to keep going even though he stopped and looked like he was about to say something, but she'd keep walking like her mind told her to do. Kagome suddenly saw Kikyou looking at something on the wall and she tried to walk away as fast as possible. Unfortunately she saw her and ran to catch up.

"Hey Kagome! Long time no see!" Kikyou said brightly. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, you too."Kagome said and kept walking.

"I noticed you haven't turned in your song to Ms. Haughty. She's really worried and stuff. She doesn't even know if your doing the competition anymore." Kikyou said and smiled sweetly.

"Well I'll talk to her about it." Kagome said bitterly.

"Grouch, listen here! I'm here to be the best not the villain." Kikyou said as she stopped in front of her and Kagome kept walking. Kikyou stopped Kagome by grabbing her arm.

"I only wanted Inuyasha, because he was an easy lay. Nothing personal, he decided to cling. The only reason I bother him now is to get to you. After all you are my comptetition." Kikyou sighed and let go of her arm.

"We didn't even do anything that night he came over. He said something about him officially not being in love with me anymore, because he found you. Nothing to shed a tear over. Gosh you love birds are so dramatic. Ta Ta I have a date to get to." Kikyou stated and walked off leaving a stunned Kagome. Kagome happened to look to the left when her mouth dropped even wider. Sango was lip locking with Kouga at their favorite pizza palour.

_**Just in case anyone was wondering Kohaku is not Sango's brother in this fic... So get that out of your mind. How'd you like that chapter?... Please tell me!**_


	21. Intermission

_**Hey! This is the intermission story! It's based on before Kagome got there. Inuyasha was dating Kikyou and so forth. It's on Valentine's Day and their little problems and such. It's also a better understanding of Miroku and Sango's situation. I hope you like it!**_

"It's the day before the most beautiful day of the year!" Sango said as she burst into Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's dorm room.

"Speak for yourself." Rin and Inuyasha mumbled as they lay on the couch pouting. Sango sighed.

"How great just when I'm in a good mood. What's wrong? Inuyasha you first." Sango said as she stood in front of them.

"Kikyou says she's busy on Valentine's Day! Who's busy on Valentine's day when their BOYFRIEND asks?" Inuyasha yelled as he threw up his arms.

"I lost the ring." Rin said as she shook her head.

"What ring?" Sango asked confused.

"The promise ring he bought me! I lost the ring right before Valentine's Day! How freaking great!" Rin exclaimed as she folded her arms across her chest and continued pouting.

"Inuyasha get over the fact that Kikyou is always busy and Rin look for that damn ring. Now stop pouting and be happy dammit!" Sango yelled and walked out. Inuyasha and Rin traded glances with each other then looked back at the door. Sango was writing something in a notebook in the library when Miroku walked in with a bouquet of roses. Sango smiled at him.

"Remember we got together on the day before Valentine's Day. The most special day of my life." Miroku said and Sango kissed him.

"This is so sweet, Miroku. Thank you, for remembering and the flowers." Sango replied.

"Anything for you. What you doing?" Miroku asked as he sat next to her.

"I am finishing up a project for class since everyone seems to be in a bad mood before my favorite holiday." Sango explained as she finished writing a sentence in her notebook.

"Aw, come on, they're just sulking right now. They'll be ok on Valentine's Day. Just give them some time. Now stop doing work and pay some attention to the guy who gave you the bouquet of roses." Miroku explained and kissed her hand.

"Not in public..." Sango said as she continued writing in her notebook and Miroku looked off into space. Rin rambled something in her mind as she searched everywhere for the ring.

"It's gotta be here somewhere..." Rin said as she lifted up couch cushions.

"And what's wrong with it not being there! People get hurt! Feelings get hurt!" Inuyasha said from the couch eating chips. Rin sighed as she continued to look for it.

"Inuyasha... Seriously that ring was really expensive." Rin said as she tried to calm herself down. She took a deep breath and kept looking.

"I know, $50,000, but at least your here to accept the ring. My girlfriend is busy! On Valentine's day!" Inuyasha exclaimed and Rin looked over at Inuyasha quickly.

"What did you just say?" Rin said.

"She's busy on Valentine's day. Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her and shook his head.

"No the part before that." Rin said slowly trying to really calm down.

"Oh that the ring was $50,000. Yeah, dad made a big deal about it, but Sesshoumaru wasn't having it. Plus Lauren picked it out so dad was out numbered. Who's busy on Valentine's day?" Inuyasha said as he stuck a chip in his mouth. Rin walked over to him.

"The ring that he gave me was $50,000?! Are you kidding me!?!?! I'm going to kill him!" Rin exclaimed as she turned red.

"Why? He spent lots of money on you. That's what girls want right? And that's ok because YOU'RE NOT BUSY ON VALENTINE'S DAY!" Inuyasha exclaimed and Rin put her face in her hands. Soon Sesshoumaru walked in and Rin looked up at him.

"Mister I am going to kill you!" Rin exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.

"You! You spent $50,000 on my ring?" Rin exclaimed as she tried to push him, but of course he stood his ground.

"Inuyasha you told her how much I spent..." Sesshoumaru growled as he looked past Rin to his half brother.

"Yeah so. And you know what, that's ok because you're communicating on the day before Valentine's Day!" Inuyasha answered.

"Don't you bring him into this? Sesshoumaru you told me it wasn't that much. The ring is fifty thousand dollars that is a lot of money!" Rin as she poked him in the chest seriously.

"Well $50,000 isn't really a lot to me, I mean the ring was for a special moment and I have deep feelings for you so-"

"What do you mean; $50,000 isn't a lot to you? You told me that you and your family were only worth a couple of hundred thousand." Rin said seriously as she looked him in the eyes.

"Try a couple of hundred million." Inuyasha answered as Sesshoumaru glared at him and Rin quickly looked at him.

"Millions? When did you plan on telling me this? When did it cross your mind that I might need to know this? When we got million dollar doves flown into our wedding?" Rin exclaimed angrily and Sesshoumaru held her by her shoulders.

"I was going to tell you, but it didn't seem like a big deal. Plus most girls only stay for the money so I thought I might add that in last..." Sesshoumaru answered. Rin folded her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"Look I'm sorry if you feel this way, Rin, but you mean a lot to me and I'm not going to apologize for spending so much money on you because money isn't a factor when it comes to you." Sesshoumaru said and Rin stared at him for a moment then walked out. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair.

"Looks like I won't be the only one alone on Valentine's Day. AND THAT'S NOT OK!" Inuyasha exclaimed and walked into his room. Sango and Miroku were making out on her bed when she got a call on her cell phone.

"Don't you answer that phone, Sango?" Miroku said into her lips as he continued to kiss her.

"I have to. Just a minute..." Sango said and pushed Miroku away as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Sango answered and Miroku heard Rin say she needed to meet her somewhere. He shook his head and got up then he went to the bathroom. After Sango hung up se went into the bathroom.

"I have to go." Sango said quietly.

"Yeah." Miroku said over the sink.

"She's my friend." Sango said.

"Yeah, she's your friend. But the reason I can't kiss you in public or the reason I can't hold you in public is?" Miroku said angrily and Sango sighed.

"I don't want everyone looking at us like we're some open book. I don't like people being in my business, why can't you just understand that?" Sango asked.

"I can't understand it? I have understood it for almost five months! And we couldn't even come out to our best friends until two months ago, because you didn't want everyone knowing our business. I try to go along with it, but it's getting harder and harder everyday. Now you know why I look at other women IN PUBLIC." Miroku explained angrily and walked out.

"Miroku..." Sango called after him as he slammed the door. It was Valentine's Day, but it felt more like satin's day for the group the next day.

"It's like she has life and I'm not in it. I'M HER BOYFRIEND!" Inuyasha said as he sat on the couch.

"She acts like I'm hiding a second family from her. It's just millions of dollars I just happened to be worth. Big deal!" Sesshoumaru explained as he lay on the couch next to Inuyasha. Miroku just lay there on the same couch staring at the ceiling. Both brothers both sat up and looked at him. Inuyasha threw a chip at him and Miroku looked over to him.

"Hey! This is the part where you share your crappy Valentine's story." Inuyasha said and Miroku just sighed.

"You know what screw this! I'm going to see what the hell she's doing!" Inuyasha said as he jumped up and walked out the door.

"Good idea." Sesshoumaru commented and grabbed his coat and left. Miroku just stared at the ceiling. Rin was standing on her balcony when Sesshoumaru walked in.

"Yeah I kept the money thing from you. I shouldn't have, but I did. But there are tons of things you didn't tell me until late. You didn't tell me you were an orphan till late. You didn't tell me you hate spicy food until late. You didn't tell me you are afraid of heights until very late." Sesshoumaru said and Rin giggled at his last comment. Sesshoumaru held her from behind.

"So you see that I kept this secret, because I wasn't sure how you'd react. But you were also late on something's so I think I deserve to be forgiven for this once." Sesshoumaru finished and Rin turned around and smiled. She pulled him by the collar to her height and kissed him.

"I got you something." Sesshoumaru said after they shared a long kiss.

"What?" Rin asked mischievously and Sesshoumaru pulled something out his pocket. He slid the ring back on her finger and Rin gasped.

"I have been looking everywhere for this ring!" Rin exclaimed.

"I had something's added to it." Rin glared at him.

"It didn't cost much." Sesshoumaru said as he slid off the ring and showed her the inside. It read, 'I'm still your angel.' (Referring to chapter 5) Rin smiled brightly and hugged him.

"I love it!!!" Rin exclaimed and kissed him again.

"I have something for you too." Rin said as she ran into her dorm and Sesshoumaru lifted one of his eyebrows. She ran back out with a long black box.

"Lauren sent it down and I had it re-done to fit. She says you used to always love it when you were little until it broke. Maybe you'll love it again." Rin explained as she put a silver chain around his neck. She patted it and smiled. Sesshoumaru pulled her close and just hugged her for a long time. She let him take his time as she smiled towards the sky. Rin sighed angrily when her phone rang and Sesshoumaru got up and looked the other way.

"Yes?" Rin said irritately.

"I don't know where he is. I have looked everywhere for the sake of looking and now it's your turn." Kikyou said.

"What the hell are you talking about? He went looking for you." Rin said as Sesshoumaru walked back over to hear what was happening.

"Oh he found me. With the twins, Michael and George."

_**So how did you like the intermission? It took me a couple of days to write it, because I kept starting over. So I ended with this idea. Those who have been following the story, this is the chapter that Inuyasha finally found out she was cheating on him and he went to the bar for the first time. Remember when Rin told him how she found him when he was sad about Kagome? Yeah... well anyway I don't mention Sesshoumaru's chain but he always wears it and he still wears it even after they broke up like she continues to wear the ring. Sadly this chapter also explains the Miroku and Sango problem at the end of chapter 20. All the issues added up and he couldn't take it anymore, but you'll learn more about that in act 21. Which I will start working on as soon as possible! Any more questions... PLEASE REVIEW! Because I'm happy to answer questions! **_


	22. Act 21

Sesshoumaru searched around frantically in the dorm room as Inuyasha walked in.

"Dude you are so cleaning this up." Inuyasha said as he continued looking.

"Who else cleans up besides Rin…?" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he continued looking.

"Very true, but still instead of her cleaning your cleaning." Inuyasha said as he sat on the couch with a bag of chips.

"I can't find it. It's completely lost. I have a place for everything and it's gone." Sesshoumaru said and stopped.

"Find what? Your heart? Rin took it out for a walk. Let it defrost for a while." Inuyasha said then he started to laugh frantically.

"Knee slapper!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he slapped his knee and Sesshoumaru just glared at him.

"No you pathetic excuse for a brother. My…" Just as he was going to say it Rin walked in.

"Hey guys! Still pregnant and fat no need fret." Rin said as she sat her purse on the table.

"Hey Rin!" Inuyasha said and went back to his food.

"Hello Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he covered his neck.

"Hey…..." Rin said confused.

"Are you choking or something?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru stopped trying to cover it up.

"No." Sesshoumaru said instantly as Rin gave him one last curious look and went into the back.

"I lost the chain." Sesshoumaru said quietly and Inuyasha looked up at him and smiled.

"You still wear the chain." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"It was a gift so I'm not going to just throw it away, because we broke up." Sesshoumaru said.

"You're still in love with Rin?" Inuyasha asked and Rin walked back in on the two brothers staring at each other seriously.

"Um… Hello!" Rin said as she stepped closer to them.

"Woohoo!" She waved her hands in between them.

"Am I missing something here?" The brothers just stared at each other until Inuyasha smiled again.

"Oh nothing it's just that Sesshoumaru bought some peanut butter."

"He doesn't eat peanut butter…"

"And he had the old jar of peanut butter he loved so much. And it's not empty, there's still plenty left in it, but he went and bought the new jar of peanut butter anyway."

"But that peanut butter gave me a stomach virus." Sesshoumaru said as he stared at his brother.

"Maybe it just opened your eyes. Who knows…?" Inuyasha said then looked at Rin and smiled.

"Peanut butter can get real dangerously hurt you know, but it continues to stick around." Inuyasha said.

"Ya'll are scaring me so I'm leaving. Plus I'm supposed to meet Sango for lunch. See ya'll!" Rin said as she quickly grabbed her stuff and left.

"Peanut Butter?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Peanut Butter." Inuyasha went to his room. Rin walked into a café across the street from the college.

"Hey honey! How have you been lately?" Rin asked as she kissed Sango on the cheek and sat down. Sango sighed and smiled.

"Um pretty good. I've been pretty tired lately and things." Sango said as she moved a strand of hair out of her face and looked at the menu.

"Well I guess we should really talk about why I got a call from the hospital about me being your emergency contact." Rin said as Sango looked up quickly.

"I can't believe they called you." Sango mumbled.

"I can't believe I'm the last to know. They said you were going to need a friend after this because it was a hard transition. What the hell is going on?" Rin said angrily and Sango sighed as she tried to blink her tears away.

"Are you pregnant?" Rin asked as she tried to look her in the eyes.

"God I wish." Sango said as she wiped away a few tears.

"Then what is wrong with you?" Rin asked anxiously.

"I have syphilis." Sango said as she finally looked her straight in the eye.

"What?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've got the syph." Sango said as she looked out the window.

"Ok, how could you possibly get the syph if Miroku is the only one you are dating?" Rin asked softly kind of scared of the answer she'd get. Sango immediately met her eyes.

"If you tell anyone this I will kill you." Sango said dangerously low.

"Why are you cheating on him? He's such a good-"

"Boyfriend? Really? Yeah, he's the perfect boyfriend. He sleeps around with other girls, because I won't show him affection. I finally got tired of being the dummy. I met this guy; he's listened and felt what I was saying. It's been a long time since someone actually felt what I saying. Little did I know he was giving me syphilis." Sango explained.

"But what about Miroku." Rin said as she tried to take it all in.

"I love him, but I think that's my weakness." Rin met her eyes quickly. Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door lightly as Inuyasha got up from the couch.

"Kagome?" He said as he let her in soon another girl walked behind her.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha said harshly.

"Kikyou…" Kagome said and looked at her and she sighed.

"Inuyasha I used you. At first it was supposed to be a one night stand, but you of course couldn't understand. So you held on like something sticky. And you wouldn't go away and-" Kagome cleared her throat.

"Well the point is that your nice guy and your probably the guy I should marry and have kids with, but I'm not nor was I ever in love with you. You're nice and sweet and I like the opposite type for some odd reason. So I'm so sorry that I wasted so much time and almost cost you the girl you really love. I'm sorry." Kikyou finished and kissed him on the cheek then she left.

"Well we can finally move on. We can literally start with a clean slate, because she's no longer a problem." Inuyasha said after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you. Inuyasha. I do, but you hurt me. You broke me and I am not the same. I'm broken Kagome and now I have to go around and be broken Kagome. Broken Kagome gets bathed and sees things she doesn't want to see. I don't want to be her, but I am. So until you can fix me we can't move on and we can't be together."

_**I didn't quite like the ending since I made it up off the top of my head, but I hope you liked the rest of the story! Sorry it took my so long to update I went camping for 4 days and I just got back. Anyway please continue reading and reviewing! :)**_


	23. Act 22

_**Hey! I really think everyone is going to enjoy this chapter! I'm answering a reviewer's review in this story because I almost doubted myself on the question. But I got it now so thank you for the reviews they not only keep me going but they give me some great ideas. Hasn't Rin been pregnant forever…?**_

"Ok so since your broken can we talk?" Inuyasha asked as he ran up to Kagome across campus. It had been two days after the Kikyou incident. Kagome sighed and stopped.

"Yes we can talk." Inuyasha smiled as she kept walking.

"Can we flirt?" Kagome stopped and looked at him angrily.

"No!"

"What about kiss?"

"Inuyasha we are broken up! You are in love with a girl who could give a shit about you! So no we can not even touch!" Kagome exclaimed and Inuyasha stared at her.

"Was. I was in love with her." Inuyasha said as he walked away and Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm broken." Kagome said as she ran up to him and grabbed his arm so he could stop.

"So are we touching?" Inuyasha said and smiled at her. She instantly let go of his arm and kept walking.

"We're not touching. I was just…"

"I don't see why we just can't be together again." Inuyasha said and Kagome stopped once more. She turned around and faced him angrily.

"That's why we can't be together. You think this is a joke. Well it's not fun to hurt. We can't be together, because you don't fully understand my pain." Kagome said and finally walked away.

"It seems like I've been pregnant forever." Rin mumbled as she sat in the waiting room with Sango next to her.

"This is embarrassing." Sango mumbled.

"You could be a little less grouchy about this situation. You could have something incurable." Rin said as she looked at Sango fidgeting.

"I have syphilis from another man and my boyfriend won't talk to me." Sango said.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to him?" Rin asked.

"Yeah he cheats on me, but I still need him. He's still the love of my life. He's still me no matter what we go through. I just want him to be happy." Sango said and wiped away a tear.

"Honey he'll always be your one no matter what the history, no matter who else is there, he'll always be you and no one else will replace him. No matter how hard you try." Rin said as she stared at the wall in front of her and Sango looked at her.

"He'll always be your angel no matter if he doesn't want to be it." Rin finished as she let few tears go herself.

"Rin…"

"Oh! Someone's kicking! Feel." Rin said and grabbed Sango's hand. Sango smiled as she felt the baby kick.

"They don't like when I cry." Rin said as she wiped away a tear.

"I've stopped see? I've stopped." Rin rubbed her belly and Sango laid her head on her shoulder. Rin looked at Sango.

"You're my only emergency contact in this world right now. You're my person." Sango whispered and Rin smiled.

"I'm your person." Sesshoumaru looked under his bed as Kagura walked in. She dangled the chain in front of her from her hand and Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Why do you have my chain?"

"I'm giving up. I'm done trying to compete with somebody who's already won. I thought maybe if I stick it out you'll finally stop loving her but it's not gonna happen. I now hate you; you've made me hate you. So here's your stupid chain and here's your life back. Now hopefully I'll get mine back." Kagura said as she started to walk out.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru said and she stopped.

"It's not my fault. You knew when you chased after me I was in love. You knew I had a future with her. So it wasn't just me." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I know." Kagura said and smiled. She walked back out the door. Miroku sat down on the couch slowly and Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Inuyasha said and Miroku nodded.

"I heard Miroku." Inuyasha said and sat down next to him.

"So everyone hates me for being the bad guy." Miroku said and sighed.

"No, but we want to know why." Inuyasha said and Miroku looked at him.

"I loved Sango even when I first saw her. I accepted every rule she had, but a few were a little harder to accept. We can't do anything remotely close to romance in public so I dealt with it. Finally I got tired of being in a in the closet relationship and one night a girl seduced me. Now I can be public with these girls, not with the one I love. Yeah dumb reason, but then I found out, she was cheating on me. I was so relieved, but now she has syphilis and I feel stupid. If I hadn't cheated she wouldn't have it. It's all my fault that she has syphilis. It's…" He turned his head and Inuyasha stared at him.

"Yeah it's your fault she's hurt, but you did what you knew to do. You did what only Miroku felt and although it was stupid and dumb you did what you know best. No one can fault you for doing you." Inuyasha said and Miroku looked at him and got up.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Miroku said and left the room.

_I did…All that I thought I could do…_

_Finding my way… throughout the ways of life…_

_I did love her… But that was in the past…_

_Now I am… Completely in love with you…_

Inuyasha walked into the theater as Kagome was on the stage and he sang to her.

_(Kags) I can't forgive… Because you were all I had_

_(Inu) You had…_

_(Kags) And though I did… and still love you…_

_I can't take you back because it hurts so much…_

Inuyasha walked up to her and held her by the waist. She dipped down slowly and came up close to his face.

_(Both) Hold me…Like you've never held anyone before_

_Kiss me… Like you've never kissed anyone before_

_(Inu) I did all I could do and in the end I realized…_

_(Both) I love you…_

Sango sat on the hospital bed crying and looking down at her fingers. Miroku slowly walked in and Sango looked up.

_(Micro) I know what I did… was unforgivable_

_Because of me…you're where you are now…_

_(San) I'll never blame you for what you did…_

_I just gotta make it through this…_

_(Both) I'll never do it again! Because you mean the world to me…_

_I will spend the rest of my precious like making it up to you…_

Miroku picked her up out of the bed and swung her around as she laughed.

_Hold me… Like you've never held anyone before_

_Kiss me…Like you've never kissed anyone before_

_(Miro) I know that I cheated…But you're my family… You mean the world to me!_

_(Both) I love you…_

Sesshoumaru quickly walked up to Rin and pulled her up from the couch and kissed her passionately.

"Oh my god…" Rin said slowly.

_(Sessh) I know… how you feel… And I feel the same way too…_

_But I got so scared when I though we lost our trust…_

_Now I know that you're the one I should have been with…_

_(Rin) It's really hard to live a day without you_

_And when you left me my heart stopped and my world stopped moving…_

_Now that you've come…back to me_

_I don't even know how to accept you back…_

They waltzed slowly around the living room. He turned around and she slid into his arms.

_Hold me… Like you've never held anyone before_

_Kiss me…Like you've never kissed anyone before_

_(Sess) I know I shouldn't have left you alone in your time of need_

_I turned my back to you and I know it will be hard to forgive me But I can spend the rest of my life making it up…to you…_

_(Both) I…Love… You…_

All three couples just held each other while smiling softly. Kagura walked into her dorm room and sat down on the couch next to Kikyou watching T.V.

"You fell in love didn't you?" Kikyou said keeping her eyes on the T.V.

"Yeah." Kagura replied and Kouga walked in and sat down on the couch.

"You fell in love didn't you?" Kikyou said as she stared at the wall ahead.

"Yeah." Kouga replied.

"Yeah me too." Kikyou replied and sighed. They all sat quietly on the couch.

_**Hey! I hope you liked it. The end is a small introduction into the world of the bad guys. From this point on they will no longer be the "bad guys". Anyway please review and I know the song is kind of corny but just roll with it!**_


	24. Act 23

**Hey! This is the bad guy's chapter! So if you're not interested in actually feeling how they feel don't read, because this is not a chapter on the normal gang. This chapter is just letting you know that they will no more bad guys anymore and that they will be new main characters. The rest of the acts might be set up like a Degrassi episodes. (If you watch it) Anyway I hope you like this chapter and have sympathy. OPEN YOUR GOSH DARN HEART!**

"How are my two favorite ladies?" Kouga said as he walked into the dorm and went to the fridge.

"You do have a dorm, right?" Kikyou said as she came from the back.

"Kikyou is walking around in her whore shorts again. I personally don't want to see her in those shorts!" Kagura exclaimed from the couch.

"My shorts are fine! She's just jealous she lost hers." Kikyou said as she stopped at the couch and hit Kagura in the head.

"I love my best friends…." Kouga said as he pulled the chocolate ice cream out of the grocery bag.

"You know I think its better this way. The Grady bunch is back together and no one is crying." Kikyou explained as she joined Kagura on the couch.

"And the devil child is almost out." Kagura said and giggled to herself.

"I think its better being single. Single and bitter." Kikyou said as she sat on her knees on the couch.

"We don't have to be single…" Kouga mumbled and ran his claws across her butt.

"But we need to stay single. We all are in love with people we can't have so instead of being crappy about it let's live life! Let's challenge ourselves. No relationships for a month!" Kikyou explained and Kagura shrugged.

"Easy Peasy." Kouga said.

"Fine. No sex for a month." Kikyou said and both of them quickly turned to her.

"Hell no."

"The shit." They both stated.

"Come on you guys! It will be refreshing!" Kikyou said and Kouga shook his head.

"I'm sorry babe, but it's not going to happen. I need sex, that's my only unemotional detachment. It's my sport." Kouga explained as he flexed his muscles.

"Yeah, I mean I need sex, sex is life and it's refreshing." Kagura explained and gave Kouga a high five.

"Well syph boy the last thing you need is sex and come on Kagura! It'll be fun I've done a lot of stuff for you. You owe me this!" Kikyou exclaimed as she shook her best friend.

"Hey! I got that fixed!" Kouga exclaimed and both girls laughed.

"Let's do it you guys. Let's be cleansed and free!" Kikyou begged and Kouga and Kagura looked at each other.

"Ok." They both said and Kikyou squealed.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kikyou exclaimed and Kouga sighed.

"Are we allowed to have sex within the group?" Kouga asked and Kikyou hit him in the head and Kagura laughed. Kagura walked down the hallway on her way back to her dorm when she saw Rin.

"Kagura?" Rin asked and Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Kagura said and walked up slowly and Rin sat there silently.

"Um… How have you been holding up?" Rin asked as she rubbed her belly.

"What are you doing? We're not friends; we're not anything to each other. I dated your boyfriend after he dumped you, there is no us no we. Stop trying to be nice! Hate me already." Kagura said as she rolled her eyes and walked past her. Rin looked at her concerned as she walked away.

"You brought me here to tell me something I already know." Kouga said to Sango as they sat in the café.

"I love him." Sango said as she fidgeted with her jacket.

"Yep." Kouga replied as he looked out the window.

"Kouga you can't be mad at me. You gave me syphilis! And you can't be faithful to anyone. So I'm going back to him." Sango explained.

"Yep." Sango tried to grab his hand and he pulled away from her and she looked the other way.

"Kouga…" Sango said as she wiped away a tear.

"Don't cry you look like crap." Kouga said and left the café. Sango looked at him very shocked as he walked out. Kikyou started to walk into the theater when Kagome was on stage. Kikyou stopped at the door and watched her sing to Inuyasha and he clapped. Kikyou leaned on the wall and breathed deeply out of their vision. Later Kikyou walked into her dorm and went into Kagura's bed and lay down next to Kouga. They lay there quietly together until Kagura walked in and lay in the bed with them.

"We're bad guys. Life doesn't turn out on our sides." Kikyou said as she stared at the ceiling to keep from crying.

"We're people first. Does that count for anything?" Kouga said as they all stared at each other.

"You know what? We may be the bad guys in their lives, but we have lives too. And there are good guys and bad guys in our lives. We are people first bad guys second." Kagura said and they both looked at her.

"Yeah, she's right. Let's make our own story and have new characters and new settings. Let's make a future together." Kikyou explained and smiled at her two best friends.

"I can do that. We can do that." Kagura said and looked at Kouga.

"As long as it includes sex." Kouga said and they all laughed and hugged each other.

"Get your hand off my ass." Kikyou mumbled.

"Hey you said it includes sex!" Kouga said and she threw a pillow at him. All three friends chased each other around the dorm room.

**Hope you enjoyed it from their point of view!!!**


	25. Act 24

**Ok so you guys totally hate me now… It's totally cool because I deserve to be hated. But I haven't gotten that many reviews so I figured not many people liked it as much. Gosh… Anyway I hope you at least like this chapter even though I don't think you are….**

"Ok you guys, I know you've been under a lot of stress lately because its nine months and the babies aren't showing any signs of leaving. But sometimes we have cases where women go over nine months and their babies turn out just fine." Dr. Osoko explained to a nervous and a worried Sesshoumaru.

"I knew we should have just gone to Lauren's house instead of canceling it." Rin said and buried her hands in her face.

"What does that have to do anything?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"If I would have gone then she would have babied and I would be relaxed. And I would be giving birth right now!" Rin screamed and Sesshoumaru rubbed her belly.

"I understand your pain, Rin, but you must calm down or you'll stress out the babies even more. Now it could be possible that one of the babies, the boy, is giving the girl some time to grow."

"Or something could be going terribly wrong in there." Rin mumbled.

"Rin everything is going to be fine. Everything will be just fine, I know it will." Sesshoumaru said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey ya'll! I went grocery shopping!" Kikyou said as she walked in and Kagura was on top of some boy.

"Oh my. I'll leave." Kikyou said and walked back out the door.

"Hey." Sango said as she came around the corner.

"Oh… uh hi." Kikyou said as she slowly picked up her groceries from the floor.

"You talk to Kouga, right?" Sango asked as she cautiously walked up to her.

"Yeah, we're friends, why?" Kikyou said equally cautious.

"Is he alright?" Sango asked and Kikyou looked at her confused.

"Wait, huh? Seriously?" Kikyou said shocked.

"What?"

"You left him for your cheating boyfriend. And now you have the audacity to ask if he's alright? Seriously!" Kikyou exclaimed and Sango looked the other way ashamed.

"I just-"

"You just wanted to see if he was ok. To show pity on the bad guys. We don't need your pity or your time. You can disappear we don't need you." Kikyou said and walked away.

"I loved him. Well I love him, it's just in your eyes I'm the bad guy and I'm an evil bitch. I get it, but I was in love, he may not have been, but I was. So I'm sorry if it seemed as if I was showing pity." Sango said and left a shocked and confused Kikyou.

"Hey, Rin ok?" Miroku said from the couch as Sesshoumaru walked in.

"She's fine. A little stressed out." Sesshoumaru answered and joined him on the couch.

"Good…" Miroku said and stared at the wall.

"How do we have everything we've wanted back and we're still missing something?" Sesshoumaru mumbled and Miroku sighed.

"Have you ever worked for something so hard that when you finally get it you don't want it anymore?" Miroku asked him and Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"Yeah, but-"

"Thanks a lot." Miroku said and the dorm room.

"Miroku!" Sesshoumaru yelled before he closed the door and he sighed. Rin picked up her purse and left the campus clinic slowly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kagura and she decided to keep walking after the incident the other day. Kagura sighed and walked over to Rin.

"Hi." Kagura said as Rin stopped slowly.

"Hey…" Rin said hesitantly and kept walking.

"I'm not good with the whole apologizing and the whole I'm sorry thing." Kagura said as she walked with her.

"It's ok. I had to learn to forgive and move on too. Because if you don't you'll be stuck in the past while everyone else keeps moving towards their future. And in the end it'll just be you stuck in the past with no one left." Rin said and stopped.

"Yeah… I guess that's true. Very true." Kagura said and she smiled slightly. Rin smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"So why are you here?" Rin asked and Kagura tensed up.

"See you later, Rin." Kagura said and left. Rin stared after her confused.

"Hey Kouga! Everybody's getting laid-" Kikyou stopped at the door when she saw Kouga having sex on his dorm room couch.

"Oh my god!" The girl screamed and Kouga jumped up.

"No! You guys can keep doing… what you're doing… I'm leaving I'm so sorry." Kikyou said and laughed then she closed the door back. Kikyou walked to the stairwell and sat in a corner. She let the tears fall suddenly and she quietly cried. Sango walked up to her and looked worried. Kikyou just looked up at her and Sango gave her a tissue. She started to walk away until Kikyou stopped her with her hand.

"He's fine. He is a little hurt and confused, but he'll be fine. He's having a lot of sex, but that's his way of getting over it so that's how he's doing." Kikyou explained and Sango smiled.

"Thank you Kikyou." Sango said and walked away. Kouga stared at Kikyou from the doorway angrily and Kikyou just stared at him daringly. Sesshoumaru walked to Miroku's room to try to keep him from doing something radical. He walked into his room to look for him and he slowly opened the door. He saw Miroku having sex with some strange girl. Sesshoumaru stood there shocked and Miroku stopped and stared at him.

"Just don't tell-" Miroku started and Sango slowly walked up behind Sesshoumaru.

"Sango…" Miroku finished and Sango just stared at him. The mistress just looked between them shocked and confused.

"Yeah… Wow! So hi people!" Ayame exclaimed from the bed and everybody instantly looked at her.

**Sex sex sex! That's all this chapter was about! Just lots and lots of sex. Well anyway I hope you at least attempted to like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm running low on reviews… ******


	26. Act 25

Ok I totally got my chapters mixed up! So I had to go back and fix it all! I had been writing so many chapters on notebook paper during school I got mixed up. Plus the intermission threw off my chapter numbers… This chapter kinda jumps around from bad guys to good guys so I hope you enjoy.

"So this is awkward. I mean me sleeping with your boyfriend. You walking in. It's crazy, a great welcoming to Shikon University!" Ayame said as she followed Sango across campus the next day after the incident. Sango just kept walking angrily trying to ignore her.

"My friends are so going to be so siked when they find out I slept with an upperclassman! I mean really who does that on their first couple of days of college." Ayame said.

"You don't talk much do you?" Ayame asked and Sango finally walked into her dorm and shut the door in her face. Ayame sighed and walked away. Rin sat on the hospital bed and sighed loudly.

"Ms. Rin your son is fine from what it looks, but if we wait any longer something might happen. We're going to have to deliver the babies whether the twin is ready or not." Dr. Osoko explained.

"What will happen to her? I mean what if she's not fully ready?" Rin asked slowly and Dr. Osoko sighed.

"Let's be truthful here since we've been through a lot together, Rin. If we deliver your son and daughter there's an 80% chance she'll be too small too live." Dr. Osoko said and held her hand. Rin burst into tears.

"Are you telling me my baby most likely won't live?" Rin screamed and cried harder in her hands. Dr. Osoko looked at her sympathetically. Rin walked into her dorm room and threw her purse on the counter. Sesshoumaru woke up from the couch as she walked in.

"Hey. I missed the visit?" Sesshoumaru asked as Rin stopped and stared at him.

"Yes you missed the damn appointment. I needed you and you weren't fucking here! What the fuck!" Rin yelled and Sesshoumaru stood there shocked as Kagome walked in.

"And where the hell have you been?" Rin said angrily and walked into her room then slammed the door shut. Kagome looked completely shocked and she traded glances with Sesshoumaru.

"I'm going to ask you nicely once. What the hell happened on my Rin's visit?" Sesshoumaru said coldly with not an ounce of warmth in his voice.

"I had to tell her the truth. There's an 80% chance your baby girl won't live." Dr. Osoko said from her desk as she took off her glasses. Sesshoumaru breathed deeply.

"What?" Sesshoumaru said quietly as he sat down.

"She's-"

"She loves kids. I don't particularly like the little devils, but she loves kids. Because when her parents left her in a trash can outside of a sauna she vowed that she wanted kids so she can raise hers properly. Sometimes she'll roll over in the middle of the night and tell me to rub her stomach so they can know I'm there. Or sometimes she'll make me read my homework to them so they can know my voice. Now you're telling me that our little girl that I read to and talk to everyday might not live. Don't you just sit there and act like we're not losing a god damn child! Don't just sit there and act like someone's not dying in your hands! You killed a child and I hope you can fucking live with that." Sesshoumaru slammed his fist on the desk and walked out. Dr. Osoko stood there shocked for a minute then she let her many tears slide down her face.

"So…." Kagura said as she sat in the living room with a quiet Kouga and Kikyou.

"You're not talking to him and you're not talking to her?" Kagura asked the both of them.

"Yes." They both replied at the same time.

"Why again?" Kikyou just sat there.

"Don't all reply at the same time…?" Kagura said sarcastically.

"She told Sango my business. Clearly I am not speaking to the bitch, Sango of course, but Kikyou went and opened her big mouth." Kouga explained.

"She was worried! She actually cared about him!" Kikyou replied and Kouga rolled his eyes.

"It's still my business not hers. She doesn't need to know." Kouga replied.

"Whatever she loves you and you're off fucking other sluts." Kikyou said folded her arms over her chest.

"So this is because you saw me doing another chick?" Kouga boasted.

"No. This is because you're ex girlfriend cares, not my problem you wanna get syphilis again." Kikyou said.

"I had syphilis once! Once!" Kouga yelled.

"Look I could give a damn about your syphilis or your life. Matter of fact keep me out of your damn life." Kikyou said dangerously low and walked out. Kouga sighed and stared at the door. Kikyou slowly walked down the empty hallway and sighed heavily.

_Why can't you see…_

_That I love you…_

_Why can't you see…_

_That I can't be with you…_

_What can't you see..._

_That you mean the world to me…_

_I don't know how…_

_I can move on from you…_

_I have to get on (Because you can't see)_

_I have to get away (Because we can't be)_

_I have to open up (Because you won't close)_

_I have to move…on (Because you won't go away…)_

_Blind…_

_I knew you wouldn't be different…_

_And I knew that if I start missing you…_

_You'd be blind…_

_I never thought that I would feel this great about a man…_

_Now I have to move on and I have to be strong…_

_I got…_

_To be…_

_Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Blind…!_

_I knew you wouldn't be different (Oh yeah!!!)_

_And I knew that if I start missing you…_

_I knew…_

_That you'd…_

_Be Blind…_

Kikyou stopped walking down the hall and leaned on the wall. Kagome walked from behind a corner while clapping.

"So I'm not the only one with feelings." Kagome said as Kikyou turned around quickly.

"Are you here to laugh at me, because I have feelings?" Kikyou said sarcastically.

"No, when I first heard you start singing I was so shocked, you have the most amazing voice I've ever heard. Then I heard the words…" Kagome started.

"It's not about your precious boyfriend, so don't worry." Kikyou said and rolled her eyes.

"Kikyou I know that you were in love Inuyasha and I'm totally cool with that. He's the type of guy you can't help but fall in love with. I knew when you looked me into the eyes and said that, it was just a bunch of bull you put together that you trained yourself to say. But unfortunately for you anybody with a deaf ear can hear that that song has nothing to do with Inuyasha. I just wanna know who you have that much feeling for and I intend to find out." Kagome said and smirked evilly as she walked away.

I hope you liked it! The song was written by me. It was a very special song for Kikyou, because it was the first bad guy song. If you dig deep into the situation of Kouga and Kikyou you'd understand and feel the song. If you noticed I'm tying all the characters into the people they hated in the beginning. So if you think like I think and in the spirit of musicals… You'll understand this WHOLE story! Yay You!


	27. Act 26

This chapter is a really emotional chapter… Um so I hope you like it, I just can tell you that some serious stuff is about to go down. Just be prepared. Also I decided that I'm only going to go to 30 chapters. So I hope you will enjoy the ending chapters.

"I am so freaking tired and fat." Rin mumbled to herself as she sat on her couch and Sesshoumaru walked in. He came and sat on his knees in front of her and she rolled her eyes.

"My dad kept me up all night so I was really tired. I am so sorry that I couldn't make it so I went to the doctor and asked her. I think I made her cry…" Sesshoumaru started as Rin giggled and smiled softly.

"You made me yell at the doctor. You made me make her cry. That's how much you get to me. If our baby doesn't make then she wasn't supposed to see us, because we're going to have her again. When we grow old together we're going to meet her again. But unfortunately I have this hope. This hope that our baby is going to stay alive and live to be a beautiful girl. I'll kill all the little boys that try to take her out and you'll teach her about sex. We'll meet our baby again someday if we don't get to meet her now." Sesshoumaru explained as Rin smiled through her tears.

"Sesshoumaru I love you." Rin said and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." Sesshoumaru said and kissed for forehead as Kagome walked in.

"So I found out yesterday that Kikyou is in love with someone else. And that I completely don't know what I'm doing for the big concert that's coming up anymore. I miss my best friend, but she keeps crying and if I see her crying I'll cry. So I've been keeping myself busy so I won't cry." Kagome explained and Rin stepped from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Who do you think she's in love with?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. I also realized that she was in love with Inuyasha, she was just lying about not loving him." Kagome said and Rin looked shocked.

"Really! I was sure she didn't care!" Rin exclaimed.

"I know it's like satin has a heart." Kagome said and Rin laughed. Kagome hugged Rin tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too!" Rin exclaimed.

"What is this nonsense…?" Sesshoumaru stated and both girls turned around.

"Aw! Someone's jealous." Rin squealed and ran to Sesshoumaru. Kagome ran to them and joined in.

"My pants are wet…" Sesshoumaru stated.

"What?" Kagome said confused until Rin grabbed her hand.

"My water just broke." Rin stated then she just started screaming.

"Let's go! Don't freeze up on me now!" Kagome yelled as she opened the door and got Rin's suitcase. Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and took her to the hospital.

"Your dramatic leave was all the talk yesterday." Kagura said as Kikyou walked in from her room.

"Whatever. I meant it." Kikyou said as she went in the fridge.

"Kikyou you know you want to be in his life. Just go ahead and admit it." Kagura said and giggled.

"Drop it, Kagura."

"He obviously wants you to see him with another girl. Who does it on a couch?" Kagura said and Kikyou threw a glass cup on the floor.

"I said drop it!" Kikyou yelled and Kagura just stared at Kikyou cautiously. Kikyou breathed deeply as she held onto the counter.

"Ok Rin I can't give you any pain killers for the birth, because it might slim the chances to none of your baby girl coming out breathing." Dr. Osoko explained as she eyed Sesshoumaru.

"Doctor get these damn babies out of me now!" Rin screamed and the doctor nodded.

"Interns, I need you to get me some more sheets." Dr. Osoko said and four interns ran to get the sheets.

"Ok Rin now… Push." Dr. Osoko said as Rin screamed and held Sesshoumaru's hand. Inuyasha and Kagome ran in with Rin's stuff.

"We're here, Rin!" Kagome yelled.

"Get out!!!" Rin yelled as she pushed again.

"No its ok you can stay, this is a natural birth. She's in a lot of pain." Dr. Osoko explained to the confused couple. Sango burst into Kogua's dorm room and ran over to him on the couch. She hopped on top of him and started to kiss him.

"What are you doing, Sango?" Kouga asked her as she took off her shirt.

"I am… trying to have sex with you." Sango said as she kissed him again.

"Rin PUSH!"

"Sango I can't have sex with you."

"Rin PUSH!"

"Kikyou you have to come out of the bathroom! Kikyou!!!"

"Rin PUSH!"

"Why not? We love each other and I'm horny! Perfect opportunity."

"Rin your beautiful baby boy is out. I need you to push for your baby girl."

"Kikyou I'm going to come in there! Kikyou answer me!!!"

"Push, she's coming!"

"We just can't Sango."

"PUSH!!!"

"Why, Kouga?"

"The baby's out."

"Kikyou… Kikyou… Get off the floor. Talk to me Kikyou. Kikyou?"

"I'm in love with Kikyou."

"Rin we're going to take your baby girl and see if we can help her."

"Do not take my baby anywhere until I hear her cry." Rin said as she looked into Dr. Osoko's eyes.

"Rin… I don't-"

"We want to hear the baby cry." Sesshoumaru said as he also looked into her eyes and a tear rolled down the doctor's face.

"The baby's not breathing, doctor!" One of the interns said as they held the baby.

"Make the baby cry god dammit!!!" Dr. Osoko screamed. Kagome slid down the wall and cried for Rin.

"She's not crying…" Rin said as she cried into Sesshoumaru's hands. The baby girl's screaming broke the silence of the room. Everyone looked over to the baby. Rin smiled as she cried.

"She's crying! That's her crying!" Rin said as Sesshoumaru hugged her tightly. Dr. Osoko looked up at the sky and wiped away a few tears and breathed deeply.

"Let's go work on her." She said as the interns took the baby.

"She's not moving, Kouga…" Kagura cried as Kouga picked up a limp Kikyou slowly. Kagura slowly picked up an empty bottle of pills on the floor and looked up at Kouga.

"Shit." Kouga whispered.

Wow… This chapter is probably confusing as hell but tough. So I REALLY NEED YOU TO REVIEW! It's very necessary, because there are a lot of questions and comments to be made on this chapter. Thank you for reading! 


	28. Act 27

**Hey you guys.. I know it's been a long long time but I'm working on it. I hope everybody is enjoying it. Here's a little summary for people who are lost. If you already know the story, skip this paragraph.**

**Rin and Sesshoumaru are back together. She just delivered both babies. Inuyasha and Kagome are back together. Kagome knows that Kikyou did love him when they were going out. Kagome and Kikyou are actually speaking now. Miroku and Sango are back together. Miroku cheats on her with a new girl named Ayame. Sango tries to go and cheat on him with Kouga but he confesses his love for Kikyou. Sango is confused and depressed. Kikyou was found by Kagura on the bathroom floor from overdosing on sleeping pills. Now they are all in the hospital…**

The sound of the beeps on the monitor steadily rang out to the many people in the hospital. Kikyou lay on the bed unmoving as Kouga sat next to her bed with his head in his hands. Kagura slept on the couch by the window with Kouga's jacket. In Rin's room, Rin lay sleeping with Sesshoumaru on the hospital bed. Kagome and Inuyasha slept on the couch and Miroku slept in a chair in the corner. Sango stood in the door way crying silently. Later on the doctor walked into Kikyou's room as Kouga and Kagura were talking.

"Hello, are you her family?" The doctor asked.

"Might as well be." Kouga stated.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kagura asked as she stood.

"Yes, she will be just fine. A hard recovery, but she will be ok. Make sure you see the nurse for some standard…. Recovery steps." The doctor explained hesitantly.

"She's not crazy. She's not a drug addict. That's what you think she is." Kouga said as he looked the doctor in the eyes.

"I didn't-"

"You didn't have to, you yelled it loud and clear when you walked in. We're not going to see the damn nurse for how we should treat her like an idiot and then send her to rehab. She's not a drug addict." Kouga said as the doctor looked down.

"Be nice, Kouga, He means well." Kikyou mumbled under her oxygen mask and everybody looked toward her.

"Kikyou! How do you feel?" Kagura asked as she ran over to her.

"I got a bad headache, but other than that I'm good." Kikyou said.

"Well Ms. Kikyou you gave us quite a scare. Now we are going to keep you in here for another night to make sure all those pills are out. "The doctor explained as he put the chart up and left the room.

"Well I guess you guys are stuck in here for another night." Kikyou said as she took the oxygen mask off.

"Kikyou…" Kouga said as he ran his fingers through her hair slowly. Kikyou sighed looked up at the ceiling.

"I thought maybe if I… If I got some sleep then I would forget everything for a while. Later I thought the more I take the longer I could stay asleep. I tried to forget… I tried to… I just needed some time for myself." Kikyou said as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Kikyou you can't leave us, you can't do this again. The bad guys need you, I need you. Don't ever scare us like again." Kouga said and Kikyou looked the other way.

"Stop just stop! Stop being sweet and caring. Stop being that way. Be the hardcore girlfriend beater Kouga. Be him and just stop." Kikyou yelled and Kouga looked at her confused.

"Kikyou what are you talking about?" Kouga asked.

"Stop being dreamy Kouga. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard if you would just stop. Maybe… maybe I wouldn't be so in love with you if you would just stop being so damn nice to me." Kikyou said under her breath.

"Kikyou… I needed hope. Hope for something new, hope for some kind of blessing, I don't even know what I really needed hope for, but I found it. And I thought I was never going to find that hope because everywhere I looked… I couldn't find it. I thought maybe it was with Kagome, because that happened to be the longest relationship I had been in. I was wrong, I was dead wrong. When I found you I found it and I don't even think it was hope anymore. It became faith." Kouga started as Kikyou cried on his hand.

"Kikyou I love you whether you understand it or not. I get what you need and I need it to, because us bad guys need something a little stronger to hold on to since nothing good hardly comes our way." Kouga finished as he grabbed Kagura hand.

"Have we met? I'm the slut that ruined Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship." Kikyou said as she laughed through her tears.

"I'm the man whore who single handedly destroyed Miroku and Sango's relationship." Kouga said and bowed.

"I'm the one and only girl who murdered, for a very long time, Sesshoumaru and Rin's relationship." Kagura said as they all hugged. Kouga grabbed Kikyou's face and kissed her passionately. Later on Kagura was walking to the snack machine until she saw Sesshoumaru there. She slid into a corner and breathed deeply. She finally gathered enough courage to walk over to him.

"Why are you here?" Kagura asked.

"The babies were born last night." Sesshoumaru stated.

"You?"

"Kikyou overdosed. She got sick."

"Why?"

"She was sad or did you forget we have feelings too?" Sesshoumaru stared at her.

"Your still the evil bastard I know. I've been trying to be Rin's friend, but every time I see her… I see you." Kagura said and Sesshoumaru looked a little shocked.

"You talked to her?"

"She talked to me and now we're talking."

"Are you trying to pull something?" Kagura shook her head as she wiped away her tears.

"Really? It's always about you. Me wanting you, her wanting you, me chasing after you. I don't want you!!! I don't care about you!!! I don't care!! I'm talking to her for me!!! Me Me Me!!!" Kagura yelled as she ran away from him. Sesshoumaru stared at her then began to walk the other way. Dr. Osoko walked his way slowly then they both stopped.

"I'm not mad. It's just what they say in the magazines are right. You are a cold hearted bastard. Being selfish might be your second fault." Dr. Osoko explained.

"Selfish?" Dr. Osoko sighed and took off her glasses.

"Mr. Takashi did you really yell at me for Rin or did you yell at me so you can pretend to care? Tell me Mr. Takashi why did you really want your babies to live? Unless that's a lie too." Dr. Osoko asked as she walked away and Sesshoumaru just stared ahead of him.

"What do you mean pretend to care? I love Rin and my children!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he stepped in front of Dr. Osoko and she just stared him in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're hiding, but your doing a damn good job at it." She said and kept walking. Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms on the hospital couch as they laughed with Rin.

"I'm going to raid the snack machine! Anybody want something?" Kagome said as she got up.

"Definitely! It's about time for the lazy bum to finally get up!" Inuyasha exclaimed as Kagome threw a pillow at him and walked out the room into Kouga.

"Oh my god…" Kagome whispered and jumped back.

"Kagome…" Kouga whispered as he tried to step forward.

"No no no…" Kagome mumbled as she tried to run as Kouga grabbed her arm gently.

"Kagome listen! I've changed, Listen to me!" Kouga yelled as she got away from him. Kouga sighed as Kagome sighed from around the corner.

"Did you know the Grady Bunch is in town?" Kagura asked Kikyou as Kouga walked in.

"Why?" Kikyou asked.

"Rin had her baby. Well apparently babies." Kagura explained.

"Twins?" Kikyou asked shocked.

"Yep. Crazy, huh?" Kagura replied.

"What's wrong? You look like you just slept with another girl and now you feel guilty about it." Kikyou said to Kouga.

"Just saw Kagome for the first time since I hurt her." Kouga explained.

"Even worse." Kikyou stated under her breath.

"She wouldn't talk to you?" Kagura asked.

"How did you know?" Kouga asked.

"The good guys never speak to you until they're sure they've fallen out of love with you." Kagura said as she held Kouga's hand and laid her head on his shoulder. Kikyou grabbed his other hand.

"She'll forgive you sooner or later." Kikyou whispered.

"What are you guys doing in the dark? Are ya'll psychos?" Ayame asked as she walked in, in a nurse's uniform and all eyes went to her.

**So did everybody like it? I kinda made another mystery in this one… Sorry. You'll find out sooner or later. It's going to be crazy! Gosh I can't wait! Anyway please review!!!**


	29. Act 28

"No really what are you guys doing in the dark? Your scaring me.." Ayame said as she turned on the lights and grabbed the clip board.

"Kikyou…an honor. I'm Ayame the new medical major and also heart break major." Ayame said as she shook hands with Kikyou.

"They train you now days." Kagura mumbled and Ayame turned to her.

"You have to be the slut that turned Sesshoumaru away from Rin… Now you my friend are a major legend. Kagura right?" Ayame said and shook her head and smiled. Kagura looked impressed.

"And you… we might have a lot more in common than you think…" Ayame said and eyed Kouga. Kikyou cleared her throat and Kouga looked away.

"Oh! Not like that! I slept with Miroku! And what makes me priceless is… Sango walked in." Ayame said and folded her arms as all three friends traded glances. Rin sat in the hospital bed with the baby boy in her arms as Sesshoumaru walked in.

"You've been distant." Rin said not taking her eyes off her baby.

"Yeah…" Sesshoumaru replied and picked up the baby girl.

"I do love you… and my babies and our life." Sesshoumaru stated after a moment of silence as Rin looked up at him.

"There's just something I didn't tell you about my past… About Kagura." Sesshoumaru said slowly as Rin took a deep breath.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" Before he could open his mouth to tell her she grabbed him and kissed him softly.

"That might be the last kiss we get to kiss for a long time…" Rin said as laid back with the baby. Sesshoumaru paused for a minute.

"I got Kagura pregnant." Sesshoumaru stated as Rin stared at the wall in front of her and nodded her head.

"Rin… I-" Sesshoumaru started but was soon cut off.

"I'm sorry I wasn't convenient enough for you. Please leave." Rin stated without letting her eyes drift from the spot and Sesshoumaru got up slowly after putting the baby back. Kagura sat in the waiting room staring at the vending machine silently.

_It's…officially…over_

_I've got no more tears to cry_

_I have seen no sad goodbyes_

_Since then…_

_I believe that you will see…_

_That you'll do just fine without me…_

_And I know that _

_It's officially over…_

Sesshoumaru slammed his fist into the wall outside the hospital and whispered 'Shit' to himself.

_It's… officially… over…_

_I knew it would end… As soon as I got it all of my chest…_

_I knew…it would be over… real soon…_

_I hope this blows away…_

_I have nothing left to say…_

_I am so sorry…But I think…_

_It's officially over…_

"They released you?" Inuyasha asked as he heard Kikyou come outside.

"Yep."

"So how are you and Kagome doing?" Kikyou asked as she walked to where Inuyasha was sitting.

"Good."

"So good in fact that you are hiding from her?" Kikyou said as she sat next to him.

"I'm not hiding.. I'm thinking without her right now.. While trying to gently avoid her." Inuyasha said and chuckled with Kikyou. Kikyou shook her head.

"What's going on? You've been out of it lately." Kikyou said as she gently pushed him and smiled.

"I'm trying to piece life back together. I know I'm happy with her it's just… I don't know what to do with my past with us…" Inuyasha stated and looked up at her. Kikyou grabbed his hand and kissed it.

_It's… officially…over…_

_Between me and you…_

_We had our fun but we didn't know what to do…_

_I'm sorry… that it must end this way…! _

_But it's just…It just might be… _

_I think…_

_It's officially over…_

"Bye Inuyasha." Kikyou said and let go of his hand. She gently kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. Kagome shrunk back into the corner and ran back upstairs.

_It's officially over…_

_And it finally feels good…_

_I know that this is meant to be…_

_So why not smile and see…_

_What life has in store for me…!_

_It's officially over…for me…_

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in a while! I've been so busy with school work and drama!" Sango exclaimed as Kagome walked in angrily and Kagome shook her head. Kikyou and Kagura just happened to be walking by as they saw the angry Kagome in Rin's room.

"Drama, huh?" Kagome said as she paced across the room.

"Yeah… It's cra-" Sango was cut off by Kagome's fist connecting with her jaw. Rin screamed as she jumped. Kagome jumped on top of Sango and started punching her in the face several times. Kagura pulled her off of her as all the boys walked in including Kouga.

"I can not believe you!!! You had sex with my ex boyfriend!!! You dirty bitch!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she breathed heavily. Kagura still held her back as everyone in the room looked around tensely at each other. Ayame soon walked in and looked around at the angry crew.

"And then to top it all off you get syphilis from him." Kagome said and smiled sarcastically. Then she turns to Kouga and smiles.

"You have been amazing this semester yourself. You managed to sleep with two girls with the syph." Kagome said as Sango looked up at her then at him.

"Two?" Kikyou mumbled to herself questioningly.

"Yeah! You didn't know? He slept with your best friend too… You know her! She's in your league of bad guys… The infamous Kagura. Rin that's why she was at the clinic. Not for some damn abortion, but because she got the syph from Kouga. Sorry Sesshoumaru no baby." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Miroku slept with Ayame who had syphilis from her boss slash doctor and Sango got it from Miroku not Kouga and Kouga gave it to Kagura, Wow! You guys sicken me with your secrets and your lies. How do you all stay friends with all these lies? I'm through with all of you…" Kagome said as she grabbed her jacket and left. Everyone just looked around the silent room.

"How could she possibly know all of that?" Inuyasha asked finally.

"Cause I told her... I've been watching ya'll from day one. Ya'll didn't begin to get dirty until in the middle. She wanted to know so I helped her find out. How do you compose a friendship off of just lies?" Ayame confessed and walked out.

**If that was a tv episode it would have been real quiet and tense… Well I'm sure everybody is afraid for the future of the gang.. I would be too if I wasn't the author… YAY ME! Lol I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story, and sorry for the long long long wait! I still do remember the story it's just school work is kicking my butt.**


	30. Act 29

Rin placed her baby girl on the couch and started unpacking her stuff in the dorm room as Sesshoumaru walked in.

"I talked to Kagura." Sesshoumaru stated and Rin stopped.

"Kagome was right, she wasn't pregnant she just told me that so I wouldn't know she cheated on me while we were dating." Sesshoumaru finished as he stared at Rin's back.

"Are you sad?" Rin asked as she prepared herself for the answer.

"No, relieved." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Ok."

"I really want you to forgive me for keeping this from you. I was… not sure you were ready to hear it." Sesshoumaru stated as he stepped closer to her.

"Afraid." Rin stated as she kept her back turned to him.

"Afraid?"

"You were afraid to tell me so don't blame this on me." Rin said and Sesshoumaru stayed quiet.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked as he stepped closer.

"Say you were afraid." Rin stated and Sesshoumaru took her in his arms tightly. Rin breathed deeply and quickly wiped away a tear.

"I'm afraid." Sesshoumaru whispered and Rin cried more.

"I'm afraid of losing you, I'm afraid of losing the little family I do have." Sesshoumaru whispered and held her tighter. Rin turned and kissed him deeply. Sesshoumaru wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek.

"I remember a long time ago you said you always wanted to name your first son Haru. When you left I finally named them. The girl's name is Hisa which means long lasting because she almost didn't make it but since she did she's going to be around for a long time." Rin explained as she lay on his chest.

"They're beautiful, I'm glad you remembered…" Sesshoumaru whispered.

"You slept with Ayame! A stranger and you had to sleep with her twice! How dare you!" Sango yelled as Miroku sat on the couch just staring at her.

"You slept with Kouga." Miroku stated coldly as he looked down.

"And you gave me syphilis!!! How dare you!" Sango yelled ignoring him.

"You slept with Kouga and fell in love with him." Miroku stated once again and Sango stopped pacing,

"So… You fell in love with Ayame."

"No I didn't. She was just a good sex buddy. I was only in love with one person and that was you." Miroku stated and looked up at her.

"Miroku…"

"You know what? I keep looking at you just waiting. Waiting for that love I used to have or waiting for the fight I used to get when looking at you. Every time I look at you now I think is it even worth fighting anymore? I didn't even wanna stop Kagome from beating the shit out of you. I think I finally don't love you anymore. No more bullshit." Miroku said and walked out. Sango slowly sat down and stared at the door. This is not what she planned on happening. Kikyou lay on her couch in the dark staring at the ceiling as Kagura walked in slowly. She sighed and walked over to the couch and kneeled down to Kikyou's face.

"Kikyou…"

"Shhhh…" Kikyou replied then slowly turned to Kagura.

"I need a best friend right now, not a slut. So could you be my best friend for an hour or so?" Kikyou asked.

"Ok." Kagura stated and climbed on to the couch with Kikyou and held her. Kouga walked into the room and both girls turned to him while still lying on the couch. He walked over to the couch.

"Kikyou-"

"Shhh…" Kikyou started.

"She needs a best friend not a backstabbing boyfriend or a slut. Let's just be her friend." Kagura explained and Kouga nodded slowly. He joined both of them on the couch silently.

"This is your new room?" Ayame asked as she slowly walked into Kagome's new dorm room.

"Yep, I just got all moved in. Sort of…" Kagome said as she sat on her bed.

"You ok?" Ayame said as she joined her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome replied.

"You lost your best friends, boyfriend, and enemies. Your not ok I don't even know why I asked." Ayame said.

"Thank you for doing this for me. The whole syphilis thing and sleeping with strangers." Kagome said.

"No problem. You guys always interested me in the first place. Plus I have to get used to it, doctors are hot for nurses." Ayame said and smiled.

"Are you still doing that little competition singing concert thingy?" Ayame asked.

"No… Um I'm gonna get some studying done. Not really important." Kagome explained and shrugged. Ayame just stared at her for a moment.

"Well I have to finish getting settled." Kagome said and stood up.

"There is something else I noticed after the discovery event at the hospital. Their friendship may not be just based on lies. I thought and thought about it all last night. The only was they would still be friends after all of this is because of love. Yeah they breathe lies all the time, but they also love each other too much to tell the truth sometimes. You need two real components to make a friend. Love and Lies. Everything else that makes up a friendship falls under those two categories. Bye Kagome." Ayame explained and smiled as she walked out the dorm slowly.

**Well this is the second to last chapter! Yay! I hope you at least kinda liked it cause I didn't really like it that much. Anyway I hope you read on for ONE MORE CHPATER! After that I just want a shit load of reviews!!! Yay again! **


	31. Act 30

The whole gang, enemies and all, were standing in Rin's dorm room standing around talking. Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha Kagura, Kouga, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame exactly everyone was there.

"I don't know we have to do this…" Sango said as she mumbled to herself.

"Shut up selfish bitch." Miroku stated coldly and Sango turned to him quickly.

"Probably because Kagome beat that ass." Kikyou stated to Kagura and they both giggled.

"Probably for much more…" Kouga mumbled to himself.

"And you have room to talk?" Inuyasha mumbled from the couch.

"Hey you were dumb ass who got caught kissing your ex!" Kouga yelled.

"We were not kissing. I kissed him on the cheek as a goodbye kiss. That's it!" Kikyou yelled at Kouga and he backed off.

"You guys we are doing this for her! We have to show her that we love each other. It was great of Ayame to think of this." Rin yelled over the group.

"It was great of Ayame to do a lot of things…" Miroku stated.

"And you would know!" Sango yelled and everyone started arguing again.

"This is going to be much harder than I thought…." Rin stated as she put her head in her hands.

"You guys you owe her a lot. She came to college confused and it was your jobs to show her what a great place Shikon Jewel University can be. Ya'll introduced her into a world of pain and hurt." Ayame explained as the gang got quiet.

"We didn't sign up for this. We had just as many problems as she did." Kagura explained and they agreed.

"For once stop thinking of yourselves. Think of how she's feeling right now. Yeah ya'll are arguing now but what would ya'll do without each other." Rin stated and they all looked down.

"Let's just come together for this one time and think of her and not your problems after this." Ayame said as everyone nodded in their own time. Hisa started to cry lightly as everyone started talking again and Rin ran over to her to pick her up.

"Shhh…" Rin whispered and everyone surrounded the baby as she bounced the baby gently. Sesshoumaru went to stand by Rin and held her by the waist.

"She's so beautiful…" Kagura said softly as she smiled at Rin then slowly at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru stated softly and held Kagura's gaze.

"You know she has Rin's whole face." Kikyou said and giggled.

"And Sesshoumaru's hair…" Sango stated and smiled.

"Rin's soft smile." Miroku said and smiled at Sango. Hisa yawned as she looked at all the eyes on her then she suddenly glared.

"Sesshoumaru's sense of humor…" Inuyasha stated and everyone laughed.

"You guys we better get going if we're going to do this." Ayame said and Rin put down the baby. Kagome slowly walked to her new dorm room as she sang Rin's lullaby in her head. She opened her door and threw her keys on the counter.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed as they jumped up from their hiding spots. Kagome looked around at the Happy Birthday banner and her favorite type of cake on the table. Kagome caught a tear rolling down her face when Inuyasha walked through the crowd to her.

"Kagome I really do love you. I love you so much I can't even put into words how much I love you… I really need you back in my life so that I can continue to show you how you're supposed to be loved." Inuyasha stated as Kagome smiled.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome stated and hugged him tightly as everyone clapped. He swung her around and then kissed her passionately.

"Ew! Get a room!" Kikyou yelled over the clapping gang as she held onto Kouga while smiling brightly. Kagome broke the kiss and smiled. She walked over to Kouga as Kikyou let go of him. There was a very tense silence. She hugged him tightly as he slowly hugged back. The gang started clapping again.

"Group hug!!!" Inuyasha screamed and everyone circled around Kagome and hugged each other.

"I swear to god Miroku if you don't move your hand…" Sango growled and everyone started laughing. Kagome smiled and looked into the crowd of people as she slowly walked onto the stage.

_When the wind is blowing in your face…_

_And the whole world is on your case…_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love…_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear…_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears…_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love…_

Kagome smiled and looked behind her. Kikyou walked out smiling and took Kagome's hand as they both started to sing.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet…_

_But I will never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met…_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong…_

Kikyou smiled at her boyfriend in the crowd.

_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue _

_Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love…_

Kikyou smiled at Kagome and then looked at Kouga as she took a deep breath and they both sung.

_The storms are raging on the rolling seas…_

_And on the high way of the grudge…_

_The winds have changed_

_Their blowing wild and free…_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet…_

Kikyou sang her heart out beautifully.

_I can make you happy make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do…_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love…_

Kagome took the last line.

_To make you feel my love…_

They both bowed and walked off stage. Later on the announcer walked on stage to announce the winners.

" The winner of the Musical Hall Best of Shikon Jewel University goes to… For the first time in this schools history we have a tie… Kagome and Kikyou with their ballad!!!" They both ran on stage and held up their trophy. The gang stood up and cheered. Everyone started dancing in the crowd.

_Love…Lies…_

_It's all friends…_

_Love…Lies…_

_It's all friends…_

Rin started to dance to the music while singing.

_We here…Today…_

_And we've made it to another victory!_

_Who knew that it was coming… _

_But it came and we're here so let's celebrate!_

Kikyou and Kagome jumped off stage and joined the crowd in singing and dancing to the chorus.

_Love plus Lies!!!_

_It's all the same it's all for the better!_

_Love plus Lies!!!_

_You need 'em both to survive…_

_So love plus lies equals friends………_

Sango stepped to the front with Miroku.

_Even if it ended badly we still have each other_

_To lean back on…_

_(Miroku) We know it's all for the best_

_If we beat this struggle we know there's another…_

_(Sango) But it's alright…_

_Cause we have each other and that's all we need!!_

_Love plus Lies!!!_

_It's all the same it's all for the better!_

_Love plus Lies!!!_

_You need 'em both to survive…_

_So love plus lies equals friends………_

Kikyou and Kouga did a salsa dance to the front of the crowd.

_Yeah we know it was hard _

_Harder than anything we've ever been through_

_But guess what! We're still here and we couldn't have done it without each other!!!_

_Love plus Lies!!!_

_It's all the same it's all for the better!_

_Love plus Lies!!!_

_You need 'em both to survive…_

_So love plus lies equals friends………_

The whole gang skipped to the front and sung together.

_We all know… that all that matters…_

_Is that we know the real ingredients to a friendship………_

_LOVE PLUS LIES EQUALS FRIENDS!!!_

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! I'm still trying to figure out if I wanna do a epilogue.. maybe if I get enough reviews I'll do it… If not I'll understand it just needed to end. Anyway I had a great time venturing with these characters and I hope you grew with them as well… I should be coming out with another story but I'll see…. BYE!!!**


End file.
